Entonada y Confidencial
by playthekeys
Summary: Humanos. Edward es un musico bien conocido con un obscuro secreto. Bella es una estudiante/mesera. Después de unos cuantos encuentros incómodos, el amor llega inesperadamente. Juntos, revisitarán los misterios de su pasado. Pero ¿qué está en su camino?
1. Prólogo

**Yo no lo escribí, es de Secret Hate of Indecison originalmente, en inglés. Link en mi profile**

**Prólogo: Complicación**

Carlisle Cullen amaba su trabajo. No solo pagaba bien, pero podía salvar vidas. Después de que su perro murió cuando era un niño pequeño, supo que quería ser doctor. Al principio creía que iba a ser veterinario. Pero los humanos se le hacían más importantes de todas formas. Y sí, él estaba estudiando para ser cirujano.

Sus amigos y su esposa, Esme, le habían dicho que no trabajara tiempo de más.

-Ya eres bien conocido,- Esme le dijo. –Eres un doctor famoso; ganas mucho dinero. Está bien.

Sí, estaba bien. Esa era la vida para Carlisle. _Disfrutaba _su vida.

Pero él quería hacer más. Él creía que si alguien era capaz de hacer algo bueno, debía de hacerlo. Se apegó a esa filosofía, y nada iba a cambiar eso; ni siquiera su amada Esme. Si era capaz de convertirse en cirujano, aunque le fuera a costar mucho trabajo, el lo haría.

Después de todo, una persona podía hacer una gran diferencia en el mundo. ¿Cierto?

Lo bueno de ser doctor era la parte en donde salvabas vidas. Era más fácil detector y diagnosticar pacientes cuyas enfermedades se podían curar si se detectaban a tiempo. También disfrutaba trabajar con niños de vez en cuando, porque no podía tener un hijo.

Nunca culpó a Esme por eso, ignorando las muchas veces que ella había llorado y pedido disculpas por esa situación. Pero no. Carlisle amaba a Esme hasta el fin de la Tierra, y solo porque no podía concebir a un hijo, no la dejaba de amar. Aparte, ellos podían adoptar. Y eso hicieron. Emmett fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Esme, aparte del mismo Carlisle, claro.

Pero todos los trabajos tienen algo malo, y Carlisle odiaba eso. Es más, el trabajo de Carlisle tenía un par de cosas malas. Carlisle odiaba cuando los doctores hacían su mayor esfuerzo para salvar la vida de alguien, para que terminara en la muerte de esa persona. Era como golpear a un caballo muerto, en una manera muy rara y torcida. Siempre lo hacía enojar que las cosas pudieran haber sido completamente diferentes (como la vida en vez de la muerte) si una u otra cosa no hubieran pasado.

¿Y la segunda cosa mala? Decirle a los familiares de los pacientes que habían perdido a un ser querido era una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer. Odiaba especialmente el llanto de las madres, lo pálidas que se volvían. El simplemente pensar en la muerte era agonizante, y decirles a las personas y pasarles el sufrimiento no hacía que las cosas mejoraran. Carlisle odiaba que no podía decirles –Todo va a estar bien.- y ser sincero. Había visto todas las reacciones que había, pero esas eran solo imágenes. No había verdaderos sentimientos o emociones que Carlisle sentía aparte de arrepentimiento y compasión. Él no sabía lo que se sentía perder a un ser querido.

Hasta ahora.

Volteó a ver a su pequeño "sobrino", sintiendo los suaves y dorados ojos de la enfermera haciéndole un agujero en un lado de su cabeza. La expresión seria de Carmen era nerviosa, porque su habitual comportamiento coqueto había desaparecido. Carlisle nunca la había visto tan seria.

La habitación olía a hospital, punto. El constante _beep, beep _del monitor era audible pero no reconocido, como de costumbre. Había cortinas en las paredes del lado este y oeste de la habitación, y en el centro hacia atrás estaba la cama. Ahí descansaba un hermoso joven.

-Ha sufrido de un severo golpe de cabeza,- dijo ella silenciosamente, sus manos juntadas respetuosamente en frente de ella. En la tenue luz del hospital, su grueso cabello negro parecía brillar. –Le causó amnesia retrógrada, Doctor. No va a recordar qué pasó.

Carlisle no respondió. Su primo y la esposa de su primo estaban muertos. Pálidos y sin vida. Y lo único que dejaron fue a su hijo sobreviviente, quien no solo sufrió de una severa contusión, sino que además recibió más heridas que parecían casi imposibles de curar.

Era un sentimiento extraño para él, porque había visto a la feliz familia hace cuatro horas antes de que murieran. Un momento, estaban discutiendo el embarazo de siete meses de Elizabeth, y el siguiente, todos habían muerto. Excepto por Edward Jr., claro.

-Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido.- Carmen murmuró suavemente, su voz un poco más fuerte que un susurro. Parecía vacilante por un momento, y luego continuó lentamente, -Mi madre... ella solía decir que los milagros pasan por una razón. Era una de las cosas que me dijo en el hospital antes de morir. Edward Masen está destinado a hacer algo en la vida.

Carlisle desvió su mirada del niño hacía la cara de Carmen, su piel un pálido color blanco en la luz de la habitación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- preguntó Carlisle antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Carmen le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa coqueta o seductora, pero más de empatía y compasión. –Nadie está seguro del futuro, Dr. Cullen. Vivimos ciegamente.- Señaló al niño de pelo color bronce acostado desamparado en la cama del hospital. –Nadie vio venir esto. Pero… tengo un sentimiento. Hay algo sobre él que me dice que está vivo por alguna razón.

-Todos tienen una razón para vivir,- Carlisle contrarrestó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

Carmen no movió su mirada del niño. –Claro que si,- Carmen estuvo de acuerdo. –Pero si era eso, entonces ¿cuál era la razón para que Elizabeth viviera? ¿Sólo para morir?- preguntó mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares, pensativa.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose medio molesto y medio curioso. –Todos mueren eventualmente,- murmuró.

Carmen dio un pequeño paso al frente, viéndose tensa y un poco incómoda. -¿Por qué tan pronto?- arqueó una ceja hacia él, -Piense, Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle estaba listo para salir de la habitación. Pero resistiendo hacerlo, sólo miró al pequeño al que le gustaba llamar su sobrino y citó lo que Elizabeth siempre decía, -Ella vivió porque estaba destinada a conocer a mi primo, y estaban destinados a casarse y tener hijos,- Él suspiró tristemente, sintiendo su estómago apretándose.

Carmen asintió, estando de acuerdo nuevamente. –Entonces tal vez Edward Jr. sobrevivió porque estaba destinado a conocer a alguien mas. A un alma gemela, quizá.

Una repentina imagen de una pequeña niña de cabello café apareció en su mente, y Carlisle recordó a Elizabeth describiendo las actividades de su hijo en el parque hace unos años. Había descrito a esta pequeña niña quien aparentemente se había vuelto cercana a Edward en quince minutos.

Saliendo de su sueño, Carlisle desvió su mirada hacia Carmen otra vez, y ella le sonrió gentilmente. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- repitió, su expresión levemente escéptica. Era tan irreal y sin sentido que él se quería reír, si tan solo el ambiente no fuera tan formal.

-Dr. Cullen, yo no sé nada,- repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Es sólo cuestión de deducir.- Pausó, frunciendo sus labios, y luego lo miró con tanta fiereza en sus ojos, que Carlisle se sorprendió. –Ves a este niño crecer. Lo quieres y lo cuidas como tu primo lo hizo, y lo amas como si fuera tu propio hijo.- La intensidad en su voz era alarmante, pero logró mantener su voz suave y silenciosa. –También amarás a tu nuera, porque si es lo suficientemente importante para Edward, es lo suficientemente importante para ti.- Levantó su mano para no dejar que Carlisle interrumpiera, y su profunda y rica voz continuó, -Y cuando tú y Esme estén viejos y arrugados, se podrán sentar en el viejo porche de madera de su vieja casa y jugaran con sus nietos.

-Ese siempre fue el sueño de Edward,- dijo Carlisle, sonriendo al pensar en la cara de Edward padre. Pero cuando la sonrisa se fue cuando se sintió culpable por sentirse aunque fuera un poco feliz.

-Claro,- murmuró Carmen. –Pero ya no está aquí para cumplirlo,- dijo simplemente, cuidadosamente viendo la reacción de él. Carlisle mantuvo su expresión impasible, aunque sus adentros se revolvían.

-Carlisle,- lo llamó, esperando a que la volteara a ver. Cuando al fin desvió su mirada hacia ella, Carmen sonrió con simpatía. –Hazlo. Sabes que Esme quiere, y sabes que en el fondo, tú también quieres.

Con eso, salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Carlisle vió una vez más a Edward Jr, luego abandonó la habitación después de ella y caminó hacia su oficina. Mientras daba vueltas en la silla de piel, recargó sus codos en el recarga brazos y mordió la tapa de su pluma.

Él no creía que un muchacho tan joven e inocente pudiera merecer tanta agonía. Es más, nadie merecía ese sufrimiento. ¿A dónde iba ir Edward ahora? No tenía padres. No recordaría su infancia, ni a su madre o a su padre. Su familia estaba en pedazos. Y él estaba tan joven. Tenía toda su vida por delante, y Carlisle sabía que él era capaz de hacer lo mejor. Carmen sabía eso también. A Carlisle le gustaba un poco ese aspecto de ella.

Y por vez primera, Carlisle se sintió egoísta mientras repetía las palabras de Carmen en su mente. Él sabía que en el fondo, no confiaba en la familia que adoptara a Edward. Se sintió protector por alguna razón. Él sí quería al niño, mucho en verdad. Esme lo quería también, y ¿qué diría Emmett cuando descubriera que nunca vería a Edward otra vez? Emmett estaría devastado. Era un niño grande intimidante de 12 años, pero tenía un gran corazón.

Carlisle sabía que podía hacer. A Esme no le importaría tener a otro hijo, y sólo se imaginaba la reacción entusiasta de Emmett. A Carlisle tampoco le importaba. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, su nuevo hijo. Le gustaba cómo sonaba.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Presente**_

**BELLA**

Me aclaré la garganta impacientemente. –Señorita, ¿puedo tomar su orden por favor?- pregunté por la quinceava vez, resistiendo las ganas de mirar agresivamente a las adolescentes rubias, o hasta patearlas. Juro por Dios, si no me dicen que quieren comer _en este mismo momento, _les voy a romper todas y cada una de esas uñas falsas.

La rubia se rió con su amiga, y apuntaron con un dedo al hombre de pelo color bronce sentado junto al piano, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus dedos se movían con gracia por las teclas de marfil.

Resistí las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y moví mi pie impacientemente. Esas niñas eran tan ingenuas.

Todos los que vivían en Chicago, Illinois, sabían de Edward Cullen, el pianista más increíble del mundo. No sólo era buen músico; también era misterioso, seductor y muy atractivo. Para añadirle a eso, el tenía, bueno, _mi edad. _¡Yo podría salir con él!

Edward Cullen gano atención desde la primera noche que tocó en La Bella Italia, un restaurante italiano donde tenía la suerte de estar trabajando. Él solo tocaba en las tardes hasta que el restaurante cerraba, y entonces, era en las tardes cuando el restaurante estaba casi lleno. La mayoría eran mujeres.

Había oído rumores de mis compañeros que Edward solo trabajaba en este restaurante temporalmente esperando a que lo contrataran como pianista de concierto real. Había otros rumores de que él escribía su propia música, y que Clair de Lune, su canción de cover más conocida, era sólo para calentarse. Hasta había un raro rumor de que era un patán arrogante que les pagaba a prostitutas para hacer su trabajo. Pero nadie lo sabía de verdad. ¿Por qué? Porque Edward Cullen era increíblemente callado.

Y aún así, todas soñaban con pertenecerle.

Yo no quería admitirlo, pero llegué a un punto en el que yo era una de esas chicas que fantaseaba con él. De hecho, si no fuera por él, yo no hubiera querido trabajar en La Bella Italia, que significaba "La Hermosa Italia". Para hacerlo corto, La Bella Italia era el restaurante italiano más popular en las calles de Chicago, si es por la comida o por el Adonis sentado junto al piano, no sabría decirles.

Golpeando mi libreta con mi pluma, aclaré mi garganta de nuevo.

-¿Señorita?- digo tiesamente.

- Yo quiero la ensalada cítrica Arugula,- dijo Srta. Rubia, apenas mirándome para luego volver su mirada hacia Edward, su pelo, rubio un poco blanco, girando en el proceso. Su piel era anormalmente naranja, y me recordaba a esas chicas del sur de California que usaban shorts cortos y camisetas sin mangas reveladoras.

Rápidamente lo anoté y posé mi mirada en Srta. Rubia #2. Bueno, técnicamente tenía el pelo café. – ¿Y tú?

La de pelo café ni siquiera me oyó, estaba viendo con cara de ensueño a la espalda de Edward. En serio quería sacarle los ojos, porque seguramente lo estaban desnudando mentalmente. Luego suspiré cuando me di cuenta que no podía hacer eso. Aparte, matar a un cliente no era buena forma de atraer más gente.

-Lauren,- dijo, ignorándome totalmente, -¡Está súper sexy!

La rubia se rió, -Lo sé,- respondió, obviamente viendo a Edward. –No puedo esperar a llevármelo a la cama. Seguramente es un tigre en el colchón. Y luego estaremos en _la oscuridad…_

Resistí la necesidad de vomitar.

Afortunadamente, el rumor número 3 no era verdad, porque esta chica Lauren podría ser confundida con una prostituta.

-Señorita,- casi le grité, para que me pusiera atención. -¿Le puedo tomar su orden?

La de pelo café movió sus ojos de Edward para aterrizar en los míos. Me sentí un poco aliviada – por Edward – de que había una persona menos desnudándolo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. -¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupada?- dijo en su voz nasal, muy parecida a la de su amiga.

No estaba segura de cómo responder a eso sin sonar grosera. De hecho, no sabía como responder a eso. Punto. Hablando profesionalmente, dije, –Oh, regresaré cuando estés…

La mirada en su rostro no era nada más que disgusto, –La ensalada César,– me interrumpió, moviendo su mano como diciendo "vete". Claramente no quería que nada interrumpiera sus fantasías.

-En seguida,- murmuré, resistiendo la necesidad de poner mis ojos en blanco y me fui a entregar la orden.

Cuando terminé, miré el restaurante para ver que todo estuviera bien. Satisfecha de que todo estaba bien, sonreí y volteé mi mirada a Edward Cullen, quien estaba en el mini escenario viendo un manuscrito. Desde donde estaba parada, podía ver su perfil: el fino, cuadrado angular de su mandíbula, su recta y larga nariz, sus suaves labios salientes, que estaban hacia abajo en concentración. Su pálida complexión hacía que su piel se viera suave y sin defectos.

Era, sin duda, desconcertante, y por eso, yo estaba muy intrigada. Quería saber más de él, como todos los demás alrededor de mí.

Lo único de lo que todos estaban seguros era de que era extremadamente joven, con tan sólo veintidós años, y era muy exitoso a su corta edad. Yo sólo tenía veinte e iba a la universidad de Northwestern en Evanston, en la carrera de Inglés. Estaba empezando mi cuarto y último año en la universidad.

-Estás babeando,– dijo una voz burlona detrás de mí.

No tuve que voltear para saber que era Rosalie, mi otra mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo. My mejor, mejor amiga era Alice Brandon, y las tres compartíamos un apartamento en Chicago.

Rosalie Lillian Hale tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara mientras me miraba, viéndose absolutamente sorprendente. A pesar de que llevaba puesta la misma ropa que yo (una blusa blaca, pantalones negros y un pequeño delantal negro) se las arregló para hacer que el uniforme de trabajo se viera elegante y de moda. Con su esbelta figura y ondulado pelo rubio, las miradas la seguían a donde quiera que fuese.

Rosalie era un poco más grande que Edward (tenía veinticuatro) y estaba intentado ganar un contrato de modelaje con _Guess. _Alice, por otra parte, tenía veintiuno y trabajaba para _LC Instincts, _una marca de ropa cara que vendía por todo el país. La diseñadora, Lana Cast, era bien conocida por todo el mundo.

Rosalie y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, donde nos volvimos buenas amigas de Alice. Así que, ella sabía que me gustaba el Adonis sentado junto al gran piano negro.

–Eso no fue lindo,– le dije, miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rosalie sonrió, –Sólo cuido a mi amiga, eso es todo,– respondió a la defensiva, levantado las manos. –Pero cuidate, B. Podría ser un delincuente y tú ni siquiera lo sabrías.

–No es un asesino– dije, bastante indignada. Miré a Edward, quien había empezado a tocar una hermosa pieza de nuevo. No la reconocía, pero era muy elocuente. –Es guapo y perfecto y atractivo y talentoso y…– Las palabras se perdieron entre sueños, y Rosalie se rió.

–¿Y tú sabes todo esto por qué?

-Tengo ojos y oídos.

Se rió, –Ya sé que los tienes, inteligente,– bromeó, picando mi frente, –¿Pero cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?

Me mordí el labio y no contesté, porque la verdad era que… bueno, la última vez que hablé con él, estaba pidiéndoles disculpas para que me perdonara. Había caminado por el pasillo cargando una bandeja de spaghetti caliente con salsa marinara, y justo cuando Edward Cullen se aproximaba viéndose guapísimo e indiferente como siempre, me tropecé con una silla y… bueno… la comida cayó en su cara y en su traje negro que se veía muy caro. Su mirada estaría por siempre quemada a mi memoria. Y para añadirle a eso, terminé con un esguince de tobillo.

–Sí,– dijo Rosalie, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Me sonrojé un poco. –No es mi culpa que esté muy guapo,– murmuré débilmente. –Y, oye, es un músico. Eso es _muy _atractivo.

Rosalie se burló, sacando un recibo para meterlo en el folder de cuero que cargaba. –Mmm...– murmuró pensativa, tocándose la barbilla. –Me gusta cómo piensas.

Con un giro burlón de su pelo rubio, Rosalie caminó hacia una de las mesas para dejarle la cuenta a una linda pareja. Por supuesto, muchas miradas la siguieron.

Miré mi reloj: las siete y media. Todavía tenía que tomar y entregar ordenes por dos horas más, mientras intentaba impedir meterme en Edwardlandia. Yo (y seguro todos los demás) no quería que se repitiera lo de la última vez que me metí a Edwardlandia. Por poco y me despiden.

Suspiré y superé la noche entera, haciendo mi trabajo. Siempre había un cliente que era demandante y preciso, siempre no queriendo mucho queso parmesano en su pasta, pero tampoco poco. Siempre estaba el que ni siquiera me miraba, la mayoría de ellos parejas muy enamoradas. ¿Ven? Estaba feliz por ellos, porque eran felices. Y luego finalmente, había gente como las rubias, quienes pasaban todo su tiempo en el restaurante fantaseando con _el _Edward Cullen. Ocupaban espacio, y terminábamos teniendo una gran fila gracias a ellas.

Alrededor de las nueve, Rosalie terminó su turno y se fue temprano, claramente emocionada de ver a su novio de dos años, James Walker.

–¡Compórtate!– le grité a Rosalie mientras ella reía, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de desaparecer atrás de las puertas de vidrio.

Esperé a que las puertas cerraran completamente para después mirar a Edward Cullen, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados. Una expresión pacifica y serena estaba en su hermoso rostro, sus dedos largos flotaban sin esfuerzo sobre las teclas de marfil del gran piano. La luz del escenario caía sobre él, acentuando sus perfectas facciones y haciendo que su pelo se viera de un tono rojizo atractivo. En serio quería besarlo.

-B-e-l-l-a-

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta cansadamente, asombrada de ver que el departamento estaba oscuro. Me acerqué, tratando de ver en la oscuridad que parecía envolver el apartamento que normalmente era brillante y alegre. ¿Dónde estaba Alice? Sabía que Rosalie había salido, porque era viernes, y estaba ocupada con James. Alice, sin embargo, no tenía planes que yo supiera.

–¿Alice?– llamé, sorprendida de que mi voz sonaba frágil y suave.

Honestamente, estaba molesta por el hecho de que Edward Cullen simplemente desapareció cuando su función terminó.

Suspirando silenciosamente, entré lentamente a la habitación, mis brazos moviéndose alrededor de mí para que no me estrellara con una pared o algo.

El aire estaba frío, como si alguien hubiera ajustado el termostato un poco. Le daba una sensación extraña a la habitación.

Mi mano derecha rozó con la pared junto a la puerta, y a tientas intenté encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Dije "Huzza!" cuando sentí la cosa para prender la luz, y orgullosamente la levanté y la habitación se iluminó abruptamente.

Oí un fuerte grito muy cerca, y brinqué unos cuantos metros, intentado encontrar de donde venían. Cuando lo vi, deseé que no lo hubiera hecho.

–Oh, ¡que asco!– dije, cubriéndome los ojos y pegándome a la pared. –¡Alice! Ya hablamos de esto.

Hubo un minuto de movimientos y luego Alice se rió. –Puedes abrir los ojos, Bella.

No moví mi mano. –No creo que pueda. Han sido dañados por Alice.

–Oh, deja de ser tan dramática,– dijo Alice sin entusiasmo. –Abre los ojos.

Sonreí y bajé la mano, aliviada de ver que Alice y su novio, Jasper Hale, estaban completamente vestidos y alejados uno del otro unos buenos tres pies.

Jasper me sonrió, guapo como siempre. Claro, no estaba tan guapo como Edward Cullen, pero era definitivamente lindo. –Hola, Bella,– dijo, con su acento sureño en su voz.

Jasper Hale nació en Austin, Texas, y era hermano gemelo de Rosalie. Aunque Jasper aún conservaba su acento sureño, Rosalie se las arregló para deshacerse del suyo y hablar inglés fluido, sin ningún acento. Fue a través de Rosalie como Jasper y Alice se conocieron. Él tenía pelo rubio y desordenado, ojos azules: un característica que interesó mucho a Alice. Siempre que él sonreía, hoyuelos adorables se formaban en sus mejillas. Era musculoso y guapo, y muy alto comparado con la figura pequeña de Alice.

-Tienes una habitación,- le recordé a mi mejor amiga, mirándola sin entusiasmo mientras iba a la cocina a conseguir una botella de agua.

Alice le murmuró algo a Jasper, y un Segundo después, su figura de hada estaba en la cocina conmigo.

Sus pequeños labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa. –Lo siento, B.- dijo Alice, sonando como si en verdad lo sintiera. –Nos dejamos llevar a veces.

-Lo sé,- dije, tiesa, tratando de ocultar la envidia evidente en mi voz.

Alice Brandon tenía al novio perfecto. Estaban completamente enamorados, y yo sabía que en poco tiempo, Jasper le iba a proponer matrimonio. Sorprendentemente, Alice y Jasper habían permanecido juntos desde la escuela, cuando Alice apenas iba en tercero de secundaria, Jasper en tercero de preparatoria. Aun cuando Jasper se fue a la universidad del otro lado del país, permanecieron fielmente juntos.

Alice suspiró. –En serio lo siento,- dijo con su voz aguda.

Me obligué a sonreír. –No hay problema. Oye, me tengo que bañar. Me siento horrible con esta ropa.

Sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos. En vez de contradecirme, dijo –Está bien. Pero oye..- Se iluminó, -Mañana cumples veintiuno. ¡Sé feliz! ¡Te tengo el regalo perfecto!- Mi mejor amiga gritó y resistí las ganas de quejarme. Alice era muy extravagante.

-Que bien, Ali,- dije con cautela, saludándola con mi botella de agua. –Me iré a tirar a un hoyo y moriré.

-¡No se te olvide tomar una botella de cerveza!

Su risa se desvaneció mientras desaparecía de la habitación.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Encuentro

**CAPITULO 2 – EL ENCUENTRO **

-¿Por qué diablos la música está tan fuerte aquí?- grité sobre la fuerte música del centro nocturno. -¿Qué pasó con paz y serenidad?- dije, pisando con rabia, y luego arrepintiéndome. Los tacones parecían enterrarse en mi pie.

-¡ESTO ES UN CENTRO NOCTURNO, BELLA, POR DIOS!- Alice gritó emocionada, viéndose absolutamente feliz, mientras tomaba mi mano y la de Rosalie. Nos llevó al centro de la pista de baile y empezó a mover su cadera al ritmo de la música, su pelo corto y negro brincando con sus movimientos.

La sonrisa de Alice era tan grande que me dio miedo. –¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

–¡Me quiero ir de aquí!– exclamé, intentando encontrar la salida en mis tacones de 5 pulgadas Alice me había dado. Alice me jaló del brazo, y desequilobradamente fui hacia ella. Luego me obligó a bailar con ella, que terminó siendo un desastre, como siempre.

–Son de Jimmy Choo,– dijo Alice, mirándome, enojada. –Si les dejas una aunque sea una _huella digital_, o _respirar _en ellos, morirás antes de lo que esperabas,– me amenazó.

–Oh Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer?.– puse los ojos en blanco e intenté mirar a Rosalie, quien estaba bailando sola al ritmo de la música. Yo sabía que muchos hombres (embriagados y sobrios) la estaban viendo. Después de todo, era lo suficientemente hermosa para salir en la portada de una revista.

Alice me jaló el brazo de nuevo, y me _obligó _(otra vez) a bailar con ella. Tuve cuidado con los Jimmy Choo de nuevo.

En algún lugar en el caos de mi fiesta de mi vigésimo-primer cumpleaños, me tomé muchas cervezas y me sentía _rara. _Totalmente feliz. Como si nada en la Tierra me pudiera destruir. Me sentía _bien. _Y… y _ebria. _Si, ebria, pero absurdamente feliz. Y no hay nada malo con estar absurdamente feliz.

–Esto,– dije, riéndome y moviendo un vaso vacío al pobre tipo sentado junto a mí en el bar, –es la bebida más _sexy… _que he… tomado…– Tomé un sorbo, frunciendo el ceño cuando nada cayó en mi boca, –en toda… mi _v-vida._– Asentí para que viera que no estaba bromeando. –Osea, es _cerveza._– dije, riendo, y luego riendo más porque yo era la única que reía. –¡Cerveza!– exclamé, matándome de la risa.

El hombre, que tenía la piel color café-rojizo y pelo corto y negro, me vió raro, y le saqué la lengua y me volteé para ver a Alice y Rosalie pasándosela genial en la pista de baile. Y de repente, vi bronce. Pelo color bronce. Estaba desordenado, y rápidamente supe quien era.

Sonriendo, me acerqué a él, sintiéndome muy feliz.

-A-l-i-c-e-

Dolor. Agonía. Tortura.

Nunca había tenido una resaca.

Y ahora, no creía que quería otra.

Dios, mee quería morir. My cabeza daba vueltas, y de repente, el bañoi parecía un perfecto lugar para estar. Pero sabía que no podía usar el escusado (todo lo que tenía que vomitar lo había sacado la noche anterior). My comida, cena y todo lo anterior, después y en miedo ya estaba en el drenaje. Literalmente.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche. Sólo sabía que Alice y Rosalie me habían llevado a un centro nocturno y me había embriagado. Digo, un momento era tímida y me quedé en el rincón más alejado, y el siguiente… bueno, no recordaba esa parte.

–¡Bella!– Alice gritó felizmente desde el pasillo.

Quería murmurar, –Vete.– pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Me volteé boca abajo y jalé la almohada sobre mi cabeza, muy enojada por el tono feliz en su voz.

Para mi desgracia, Alice brincó hacia la habitación, viéndose tan alegere como siempre. Graciosamente saltó hacia la ventana en sus jeans de diseñador y abrió las cortinas, revelando una gruesa capa de luz.

Gemí, hundiendo mi cara debajo de la almohada de felpa.

–¡Hermoso día!– cantó felizmente, total y completamente ignorándome. –Tu no tienes clase, y yo no tengo que ir a trabajar,– dijo.

Alice se había salido de la universidad y le ofrecieron empleo en _LC Instincts. _Lana Cast se había topado con ella y se intrigó por su sentido de la moda. Habían negociado, y le habían ofrecido empleo a Alice. Qué suerte que Lana y su estudio estaban aquí en Chicago, o Alice no lo hubiera aceptado. Punto. Alice had dropped out of college when she was offered a job at _LC Instincts_. Lana Cast had coincidently stumbled upon her and was highly intrigued by her fashion sense. They'd negotiated, and Alice was offered a job. It was a lucky thing that Lana had her studio stationed right here in Chicago, or Alice wouldn't have taken it. Period. Dios la bendiga y a su pequeña cabeza.

–Maldita sea, Alice,– murmuré aturdida. –Cierra la maldita ventana.

–_Está _cerrada,– Alice murmuró, obviamente molesta de que yo no compartía su felicidad. ¡Ahora salte de la cama, señorita! ¡Tenemos que ir una oferta en H&M!

Suspiré, saliendo de la cama con mala gana para tomar una ducha. De camino al baño, me tropecé dos veces y estrellé mi hombro contra una puerta, murmurando groserías. Me puse a hacer mis actividades de cada mañana, renunciando a mi pelo y atándolo en una cola de caballo. Se movía atrás y adelante cuando me movía, porque mi pelo es café, ondulado y crecía hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Me recordaba a una cascada de chocolate, por así decirlo. Y para añadir a eso, tenía ojos cafés que parecían extremadamente oscuros contra my piel pálida.

Rosalie, Alice y yo nos fuimos pronto.

–¡…total y completamente enamorada de James!– terminó Rosalie, sus ojos azules brillando con felicidad.

Alice se rió de corazón sobre la música saliendo de las bocinas de su Porsche amarillo.(Sus padres eran ricos).

-Te lo juro, chica, si no te propone matrimonio pronto, le voy a cortar la cabeza.- dijo Alice, rápidamente cantando el coro de una canción de Rihanna que estaba en la radio.

Rosalie rió, viéndose imperturbable por el hecho de que ella, también, tenía resaca.

-No hagas eso, Ali, porque entonces no va a poder proponerme matrimonio,- rió Rosalie. –Y tú y Jasper son una pareja hecha en el cielo. Más le vale que te proponga matrimonio pronto, también.

Alice y Rosalie se empezaron a reír mientras pensaban en su vida futura con sus novios.

En el asiento de atrás, suspiré y cerré los ojos, tratando de deshacerme del dolor de cabeza. Digo, me había tomado medicina para reducir el dolor. Pero igual. La pequeña voz celosa en mi cabeza, junto con la música fuerte que quería que desapareciera y nunca volviera.

Rosalie Hale tenía novio. No el novio perfecto, pero un novio. James Walker trabajaba en un bar en Charles Place, un hotel de cinco estrellas conocido por su excelente restaurante y un gran salón de baile, donde había eventos de caridad y bailes. Rosalie conoció a James en el bar en el que él trabajaba. Ella estaba triste porque había roto con Justin Timberlake. No, estoy bromeando. Estuvo en modo alcoholico una noche después de que rompió con Demetri Baker, un sexy inglés que la engañó. Esa noche, Rosalie conoció a James, y así empezó su relación.

Claro también estaban Alice y Jasper, la "pareja hecha en el cielo", como Rosalie había dicho.

Y finalmente estaba Isabella Marie Swan: yo. Una palabra describía mi vida amorosa: inexistente. Bueno, excepto por mi ex-novio/acosador Mike Newton en la preparatorio. Pero no consideraba eso amor. Lo consideraba más una especia de raro-acosador-obsesivo-tipo-tras-una-totalmente-inocente-chica-de-pelo-castaño-que-no-estaba-interesada. Hablando de Mike, ¿quién sabe donde estará ahora?

Alice se estacionó en el estacionamiento lleno del centro comercial. Ella y Rosalie salieron y se fueron tan pronto como se apagó el coche, pero yo me salí malhumorada del coche, gimiendo cuando los rayos de sol parecían hacer mi cerebro explotar.

–Maldita sea, Bella, te ves horrible,– dijo Rosalie, sonando verdadera.

Cerré los ojos y levanté las cejas, recargándome un poco en el Porsche de Alice. –Oh, gracias, Rosalie. Aprecio el cumplido.– dije agresivamemte, resistiendo las ganas de darle una paliza. Había dos razones por las cuales no lo hice: uno, estaba muy cansada, y dos, Rosalie podia darme una paliza antes de que yo pudiera darle una a ella.

Lentamente las seguí al centro comercial, suspirando cuando inmediatamente, Alice se fue a la sección de jóvenes de un lugar que yo no conocía. Compramos por un rato - para mi desgracia – y eventualmente, Alice se cansó de mis quejas y nos sentamos a comer.

Para entonces, me sentía mejor, aunque estaba un poco conciente del horrible latido.

–¿Qué tan mal estuvo anoche?– pregunté con cautela, tomando un sorbo de mi refresco mientras miraba ansiosamente sus reacciones.

My estómago cayó cuando los ojos de Alice se abrieron más, al igual que los de Rosalie, y compartieron una mirada que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

–¿Qué hice?– dije, inmediatamente entrando en pánico.

Alice forzó una sonrisa. –Oh, sólo eras como cualquier otra persona ebria ahí.

–¿Cualquier otra persona ebria?– la miré, enojada. –¿Qué diablos es…?

–Edward Cullen estaba ahí,– dijo Rosalie.

Me ahogué con mi refresco.

–¿Qué…qué…– dije entre tosidos, –… dijiste?

Alice me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda amablemente y entrecerró los ojos a Rosalie, pero se me volvió hacia mí con una expresión simpática. –Edward Cullen estaba en el club nocturno.

Me limpié la boca con una servilleta y las miré, desconcertada. –¿Por qué estaba en el club nocturno?

–No estoy segura,– dijo Alice. –Lo vimos con otro tipo.– Sus ojos se abrieron. –Era grande, alto y muy musculoso. Me daba mucho miedo.

–Y estaba _sexy_,– Rosalie agregó. Cuando Alice y yo la miramos con expresiones de desaprobación, dijo a la defensiva: –Oye, todavía puedo admirarlos

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Alice continuó, –Bueno, quiero decir, que ambos se emborracharon. Totalmente borrachos.

–¿Más borrachos que yo?– Le pregunté esperanzada.

Mis mejores amigas se rieron.

-No, cariño, tú estabas muy borracha– dijo Rosalie, riéndose nerviosamente.

Puse mi cabeza en mis manos y gemí.

–¡Está bien, B!– Alice se apresuró a decir, moviendo mis brazos y obligándome a mirarla. –Si te hace sentir mejor, ¡le diste un beso!

Mi expresión miserable se convirtió rápidamente en una de total y absoluto horror. –¿Qué hice qué?– grité, ganando miradas sucias de otras mesas.

–Bella, él estaba borracho, también!", Dijo Alicia apresuradamente, lo que me obligó a sentarme en mi asiento mientras Rosalie miraba enojada a los espectadores.

Bajando la voz, suspiré y murmuré: –Mi primer beso con Edward Cullen, y yo estaba borracha– gemí. –¡Borracha!– mordiendome el labio, agregué nerviosamente, –¿Qué otra cosa hice?

Rosalie rió nerviosamente. –¿De veras quieres saber?

–No. Pero es inevitable.

–Técnicamente.

–Sólo responde a la maldita pregunta, Rose.

Ambas suspiraron, y Rosalie me sonrió disculpándose. –Lo besaste. En público.

Mis uñas se clavaron en las rodillas de los jeans mientras Alice seguía con la lista de las cosas horribles que había hecho en mi cumpleaños.

–Estuvo a punto de ...–, dijo Alice, mirando a otro lado culpable, –Bueno, casi se quitó su camisa. Quiero decir, en serio, Bella, estaba muy muy borracho. Y tu también. Ustedes no tenían idea de qué demonios se estaban haciendo el uno al otro.

–Y gracias a Dios, no lo recuerdas,– Rosalie completó, una vez más, con una risa nerviosa. –Así que todo está bien. Además, tú y Cullen estaban muy calientes.– Me dio un codazo a la ligera, pero la fulminé con la mirada.

–¿Y te acuerdas de esto?– Le espeté.

–En realidad, sí–, declaró Rosalie con orgullo.

Gemí. –¿Cómo es que me dejaron que estuviera tan fuera de control?

–Lo siento, B,– dijo Alice en voz baja. –Se veía como si estuvieras teniendo el mejor momento de tu vida.

–Estaba bor…

–Y, además,– Alice interrumpió, dándome una mirada, –pudiste besar a _Edward Cullen_. No cualquier Edward Cullen, Bella.– Agitó su dedo índice de un lado a otro, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí. Luego se inclinó hacia mí, y su voz se redujo a un susurro. –_El_ Edward Cullen–, concluyó amenazante. –No todas las chicas pueden hacer eso.

–Bueno, viva yo–, le dije sádicamente, batiendo las manos como London Tipton. Excepto que no lo dije con mucho entusiasmo.

-J-a-s-p-e-r -

–Una pollo Alfredo y macarrones con queso–, dije amablemente, poniendo cuidadosamente los platos sobre la mesa. Le sonreí al niño pequeño, que parecía tener unos tres años. Tenía el pelo castaño alborotado y tenía la más linda, más amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Tan pronto como el plato estaba sobre la mesa, él comío como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin dejar de sonreír, le dije, –Disfrute su comida.

El padre me miró con una mirada que daba miedo, así que me fui a toda prisa, casi tropezando con mis propios pies.

–¿Con que un señor grande coqueteando contigo?– Rosalie me preguntó al pasar junto a ella.

Me reí sin aliento y asentí. –Supongo que sí.

Ella hizo una mueca. –Blagh.

–Sí–, yo estaba de acuerdo, mirando en dirección a un cliente que estaba agitando la mano en el aire.

Seguimos como normalmente lo hacíamos, y alrededor de las siete Edward Cullen entró al edificio con gracia, la cabeza y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. No parecía mirar donde estaba caminando, pero se las arregló para llegar al piano, sin causar una catástrofe.

Suspiré, mirando con cansancio cuando se sentó en el banquillo. El experto enrolló las mangas blancas de su camisa, exponiendo la palidez de su piel de su brazo por debajo. Flexionó los dedos y los puso en el piano, pareciendo dudar un momento. Luego, en un movimiento rápido, brusco, volvió la cabeza y me miró.

Por un momento, yo estaba tan sorprendida que me seguía mirando sua brillantea ojos verde esmeralda. Estaban llenos pesadamente de sospecha. Rápidamente (y de mala gana) aparté la mirada de él, mirando cualquier lugar, menos el piano. Oh, él probablemente pensaba que yo era un acosadora o algo así. Agarré la bandeja más cerca de mi pecho, consciente de que mis mejillas estaban rojas brillantes, y que Edward estaba mirándome

Continuó mirándome en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y seguí evitándolo. Cuando una interpretación elocuente de una canción de Chopin llenó la habitación de una manera ruidosa, me atreví a miralo. Me di cuenta de que la sala inmediatamente se calmó tan pronto como la música de piano llenó el aire, y podía totalmente ver por qué.

Edward ni siquiera estaba mirando el piano, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus dedos bailaban con destreza a través de las teclas. La forma en que se balanceaba con la música demostró que realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. Sonreí viendo la manera en que su pelo color bronce castaño brilló bajo la luz, la forma en que sus pestañas gruesas rozaban su mejilla, la forma en que su rostro me parecía tan familiar ...

–¡Disculpe, señorita!– Alguien espetó enfadado.

Salté, sorprendida, y miré al cliente que había llamado mi nombre.

–¡Oh!, lo siento, señor-dije, ruborizandome.

El hombre suspiró, y sacudí mi cerebro, tratando de averiguar dónde lo había visto antes. Tenía la piel de color rojizo y cabello corto, oscuro...

–¡Oh!– Me quedé sin aliento. –Hey, tu estabas en el club nocturno la otra noche ...– murmuré, rascándome el lado de mi cabeza. –¿Verdad?– Le pregunté, incierta.

Se rió, revelando una hilera de dientes perfectos que brillaban contra su piel oscura.

–Te recuerdo–, dijo el hombre, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. –Eres muy divertida cuando estás borracha, por cierto.

Me sonrojé, completamente mortificada.

El hombre se rió, su voz un sonido profundo y ronco. –Soy Jacob Black.

Sonreí, agitando su mano. –Bella Swan.

–Un placer conocerte,– Jacob dijo, sonriéndome con gusto. –Es una coincidencia que nos reunamos aquí, de nuevo.

Me reí. –Lo sé.

–El destino tiene sus formas–, dijo Jacob, levantando las cejas hacia mí. Su voz estaba mezclada con doble sentido.

Me reí nerviosamente mientras él sonreía sinceramente.

De repente, ya no había sonrisa. –¿Estabas comiéndote con los ojos a ese idiota en el piano ahí arriba?– Él asintió con la cabeza con indiferencia hacia donde Edward Cullen, _el_ Edward Cullen, estaba tocando.

De inmediato nos defendí a él y a mí, –Él no es un idiota–, le dije con desprecio. "Y, no, yo no…

–Está bien–, dijo Jacob, riendo una risa profunda y ronca. –Aquí todo el mundo lo hace. Te recuerdo en el club. Tú y él ... – Dio un silbido, como si estuviera recordando esa noche. –¿Están saliendo?

Me sonrojé, enderezando mi pequeño delantal a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

–No–. Oí la decepción en mi voz. Diablos. –Estábamos borrachos.

Jacob se rió de nuevo. –Muy bien–, dijo, su sonrisa un poco muy cálida. –Es bueno saber que no todas las mujeres hermosas en este planeta están tomadas.

Con mis mejillas enrojecidas, me metí las manos en los bolsillos, nerviosa.

Jacob, sin dejar de sonreír, añadió: –Eh, bueno, te llamé para pedirte la cuenta. La cena estuvo fabulosa, aunque mi mesero no fue muy bueno.

–Lo siento.

–No es culpa tuya, Bella,– dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. –Sólo dame la cuenta y me iré.

Después traérsela, Jacob se fue, pero no antes de sonreír y decirme: –Fue un placer conocerte, Bella. Voy a venir aquí más a menudo gracias a ti.

Me sonrojé como un tomate.


	4. Chapter 3: El Músico Médico

-Al diablo con _Beowulf_-, me dije, mirando a la pantalla de la computadora. -El hombre mata a Grendel. ¡Ya entendimos!-, Exclamé, cerrándola y tomándome el resto de mi café frío. -Ya entendimos.

Tenía un bloqueo mental. Ni siquiera era divertido.

-¿Bella?- Alice murmuró adormilada, entrando en la sala de estar en su pijama de franela de color rosa y sus zapatillas de conejo. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. -¿Todavía estás despierta?

Me froté la cara con la mano. -Por desgracia.

-Vete a dormir,- Alice murmuró, balanceándose ligeramente en su lugar sin gracia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación. Caminó derecho hasta chocar contra la pared junto a su puerta. -¡Ah, rayos.- Observé toqueteaba alrededor de la manija, y luego se volvió y se tambaleó hacia atrás en su habitación.

Suspiré, estando de acuerdo con ella. Me tropecé en mi habitación, y al llegar a apagar la lámpara, el parpadeo de la pantalla de mi teléfono celular me llamó la atención. Curiosa, lo abrí y vi una cosita cuadrada que decía: "1 nuevo mensaje de texto".

_Buenas noches, Bella. Dulces sueños. ;)_

Jacob

A pesar de que no había nadie, me sonrojé cuando apagué la lámpara y me instalé cómodamente en mi cama. Un par de semanas habían pasado, y Jacob y yo en realidad nos habíamos acercado más. En realidad me empezó a llamar "Bells", que me hacía sentir como su mejor amiga. Y fiel a su palabra, llegaba casi todas las noches para cenar, siempre solicitando que yo fuera su camarera. Yo sabía que nuestra amistad no era exactamente una "amistad" y probablemente algo más (sobre todo para Jacob), pero era bueno tener un amigo que a) era un hombre y b) no se me acosaba.

Soñé con Edward esa noche, como de costumbre, pero esta vez, Jacob apareció en el sueño. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en una de playa en la puesta de sol, disfrutando de los sonidos de las olas oceánicas chocando contra las costas arenosas. De repente, oí la voz de Jacob.

-Bella-, dijo, haciendome gemir y alejarme de los labios de Edward. Diablos. Estaba realmente obsesionada. Tal vez no debería ser tan dura con Mike ...

–¿Jacob?–le pregunté, sorprendida.

Él sonrió. –¡Bella!

Mi ceño se frunció, y mire a Edward, pero no estaba allí. –¿Edward?– Jadeé mirando a mi alrededor, buscándolo. La playa estaba desierta, salvo por Jacob y yo. –¡Edward!–, Grité, jadeando de nuevo. Tal vez había algo totalmente equivocado con mi cerebro. –¿Adónde fue?

–Bella– Jacob llamó, ignorándome mientras trataba de abrazarme. –Bella.

–¿Dónde está Edward?–, Grité, empujando sus manos. –Déjame en paz. ¡Vete! ¡Edward! –, Grité. Luego miré a Jacob. –¡Lo mataste, ¿no?!

–¿Qué?– Jacob me miró con una expresión perpleja. –Yo no…

–¡Eres un asesino!

–Maldita sea, Bella,– dijo Jacob mientras yo gritaba el nombre de Edward. Su voz de repente sonó como campanillas. –Realmente eres obstinada, incluso cuando duermes.

Alejé sus manos de nuevo. –¿Qué le pasó a tu voz?

–Nada.

La cara de Jacob se transformó en Alice, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver una Alice conmocionado y Rosalie riéndose. Ambas estaban vestidas con sus pijamas y se veían con un poco de sueño, pero de lo contrario sus rostros eran divertidos.

–Bueno,– Rosalie dijo, sonriendo, –Interesante sueño, ¿supongo?

Gemí y le lancé una almohada, que ella esquivó cuidadosamente.

–Hablando en sueños de nuevo,– Alice regañó juguetonamente. –Apenas podía dormir y tu hablando y todo. Y lo triste es que estoy del otro lado de la habitación– Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. –De todos modos, ¿quieres hablarme de este chico Jacob?– Alice preguntó, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Rosalie habló por mí.

–Él es el hombre que ha estado viniendo al restaurante, mucho más a menudo últimamente,– dijo ella, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión de advertencia. –Todo por culpa de Bella–, dijo, acariciando mi espalda de todo corazón.

La miré fijamente, pero Alice frunció el ceño. –Pensé que te gustaba Edward.

Rosalie y yo le respondimos al mismo tiempo.

–¡Sí me gusta!

–¡Lo olvidó!

Entrecerré los ojos. –No me gusta Jacob.

–Él claramente te quiere.

–No,– Espeté, pero sabía que no era del todo cierto. Quiero decir, el tipo no era muy sutil.

Rosalie levantó mi teléfono celular. –Quince de mensajes de texto no leídos,– dijo, agitando el dispositivo en el aire. Después de hacer clic en unos cuantos botones, leyó de la pantalla. –«¡Eh, ven conmigo a cenar el viernes. Podemos pasar el rato y ver algunas películas. Jacob. Oh, mira, aquí hay otro. «Que duermas bien esta noche, Bella. No puedo esperar a verte maña…

Agarré el teléfono de su mano, my rostro un oscuro carmesí mientras apretaba el aparato contra mi pecho protectivamente.

Rosalie sonrió. –¡Te gusta!

–Nuh uh!– Le contesté. –Siempre me sonrojo en cosas como esta. Además, Jacob es sólo un amigo.

–Pero le gustas. Y ese es sólo uno de los muchos –. Miró a mi teléfono celular, refiriéndose a los mensajes.

Miré a Alice, que parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y cuando se lo mencioné más tarde, ella se encogió de hombros. Algo no estaba bien, al menos para Alice. Y cuando Alice está preocupada por algo, es un asunto muy importante.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t -

Me reí, mis zapatos golpeteando contra el pavimento del estacionamiento. –Eso es _tan_ cierto.

Jacob me sonrió. –Es bueno que no seas rubia–, dijo, empujando mi hombro jugando. –Lo juro, las de pelo café son mucho mejores.

–¡Hey!– Le dije, golpeándolo el hombro. –Mi amiga Rose es rubia y ella es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. No está bien discriminarlas.

Pero me reía tan fuerte que no parecía seria en absoluto.

Jacob sonrió suavemente, su ojos negros carbón brillaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Luego me guardó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja, y mi estómago me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada. Se me hizo un poco incómodo lo cerca que estábamos. Por supuesto, yo confiaba en Jacob. Éramos amigos. Pero yo no le gustaba - de verdad. Yo no. No de esa manera. ¿Verdad?

–No puede ser más lista que tú–, dijo Jacob, levantando una ceja. –Creo que eres muy inteligente, Bells.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, mordiéndome el labio. –Gracias.

Se rió con voz ronca y me acompañó a mi coche. Era una buena camioneta Chevrolet color rojo de los años 60, y aunque no podía superar las 70 millas por hora, ella era mi bebé. Y me gustaba mi bebé.

Jacob soltó un grito, mirando a mi camioneta. –Buen auto–, dijo, absolutamente absorto en sus características.

–¿De verdad?–, Le pregunté. Gracias. Quiero decir, Todos se enloquecen al ver mi auto. O camioneta.

Se rió y se arrodilló, examinando de los faros delanteros.

–Coche antiguo, ¿eh?

–Sí–, respondí. –No puede moverse muy rápido. Pero bueno, me gusta.

Jacob se rió. –Cásate con ella por mí.

–Estoy trabajando en ello–, le contesté, saludándolo con dos dedos.

Los dos resoplamos.

–¿Te gustan los coches o qué?– Le pregunté mientras él caminaba hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Dejé mi bolso en el asiento del acompañante y fui alrededor, mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

Jacob asintió. –Por supuesto. Soy mecánico–, dijo, sonriendo. –Los coches son mi cosa favorita.

–Qué bien.

–Estoy reconstruyendo un Volkswagen Rabbit en casa.

–Oh. Eso suena incredible–, le dije, jalando mi chaqueta más fuerte sobre mí mientras una brisa fresca se extendió por la noche. –¿Dónde vives?

–En el centro de Chicago–, respondió con indiferencia, golpeando la puerta del conductor con la mano y, a continuación, comprobando los neumáticos. –Es un vehículo muy robusto.

–Sé que es robusto, Jake. También sé cuando un coche se cae en pedazos.

Se echó a reír. –Tengo que asegurarme de que llegues a casa segura, ¿verdad? Sería una pérdida ver tu cara bonita en ruinas–, bromeó.

Levanté mi puño para que lo viera. –Y sería un desperdicio para ver _tu_ cara bonita _reorganizada_.

Se echó a reír libremente, nada inhibido por mi tono de amenaza.

–Claro–, respondió con arrogancia. –No tengo mi cara solo para regalarla.– Movió las cejas, y yo me reí, levantándome hacia el lado del conductor.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir –, le dije, mirando alrededor del estacionamiento casi vacío del restaurante. – Probablemente Alice se está volviendo loca ya que no estoy en casa todavía.

Jacob sonrió con gusto hacia mí y se apoyó en la puerta abierta del conductor.

–¡Para!– Le grité, a toda prisa empujándolo lejos de ella. –Podría caerse.

Jacob sonrió. –Yo podría reemplazarla ... ya sabes, ponerla de nuevo.

Entrecerré los ojos. –Touché.

Se rió, e inmediatamente su puso serio. –Así que, Bella,– comenzó, y tuve la sensación de malestar en el estómago a lo que iba a decir a continuación. –Me preguntaba ... ¿podemos salir alguna vez? Tal vez este sábado.

–¿Este sábado?– Le pregunté con cautela, deteniéndome. Yo estaba aterrada. Jacob era más como un amigo para mí. Me refiero, claro, era divertido y siempre nos la pasamos muy bien juntos. Pero, ¿como una novia para él? Err ... no.

Él asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos color negro carbón brillante y esperanzados. Lo odiaba. -Sí. ¿Tal vez como a las seis? Puedo pasar por ti y podemos salir a cenar o algo así.

Me mordí el labio y jugué con mi manga de la camisa con aire de culpabilidad, con la esperanza de que la oscuridad de la noche lo escondiera. –Lo siento, no puedo–, le mentí, sus ojos se volvieron duros de inmediato. –Alice ...–Piensa. Piensa. Piensa. –... me va a llevar al spa. Así que voy a estar fuera el fin de semana.

–Oh–, fue su respuesta, la luz en sus ojos muriendo de inmediato.

–Lo siento,– me disculpé, sin mirarlo.

–¡Oh, no hay problema–, respondió rápidamente ... muy rápidamente. Su voz era más triste que antes. –Supongo que podríamos salir otro día.

–Claro–, le contesté, jugando con la manga de nuevo y en silencio prometiendo que podríamos salir. Sólo que no como una pareja. –Tal vez otro día.

Me sonrió débilmente. –Está bien. Buenas noches, Bells. Maneja con cuidado.

Me obligué a sonreíle. Pobre tipo. –Gracias, Jake. Tú también.

Se apartó para que yo pudiera cerrar la puerta del conductor, y él se quedó allí, viendo como encendía el motor y lentamente salir a una calle un poco atestada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi un auto viejo de los 50 aparcado en uno de los espacios – el coche de Jacob. Y en algún lugar del lote, había un brillanto Volvo plateado...

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n -

–Oye, Bella,– dijo Rosalie, chasqueando los dedos frente a mí. –Mírame a mí. Quédate conmigo, muchacha.

–¿Eh, qué?– Le pregunté, regresando a la realidad. –Oh, hola, Rose.

Rosalie suspiró e hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante lleno. –¿No ves que tan lleno está el lugar? Tienes que trabajar más rápido, B. Deja de distraerte.

–Lo siento,– me disculpé. –Es que la escuela ha sido muy estresante, y el profesor Haswell ha decidido ser un asco y nos da un montón de ensayos de cincuenta libros diferentes y estuve _toda_ la noche tratando de…

–Mira,– Rosalie interrumpió. –Yo sé que estás estresada. Pero, por favor, sólo cocentrate ahora.– Envió una mirada nerviosa a los clientes acercándose. –Edward llegará muy pronto, así que el lugar está, obviamente, lleno. Las órdenes deben ser tomadas y entregadas,– me recordó.

Suspiré y asentí. –De acuerdo.

Rosalie sonrió con simpatía antes de alejarse.

Suspiré, cogí la pluma y la libreta, y con una sonrisa forzada, me acerqué a una mesa cercana.

–Usted debe ser uno de los clientes que vienen a ver a Edward Cullen,– dije, media hora más tarde.

Jacob frunció el ceño. –Esa no es forma de tratar a un cliente, Bells–, dijo, levantando una ceja. …Además, me gustaría ordenar algo ahora.

Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo. –No voy a preguntar cuánto dinero desperdicias aquí. Vas a terminarte todo en el menú, además de todas las bebidas alcohólicas para fin mes.

Se encogió de hombros. –Vale la pena totalmente–, dijo en voz baja, más para sí mismo. –De todos modos, sorpréndeme con lo que sea.

–¿Cualquier cosa?

Jacob se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. –Claro.

Entrecerré los ojos. –No estoy segura de que estoy autorizada a hacer eso.

Jacob suspiró, mirando el menú. –Bien, una popó–, dijo infantilmente. Yo no podía dejar de reír, y Jacob esbozó una sonrisa. –Muy bien, veamos. Hmm ... – Se golpeó la barbilla, pensativo.

–Date prisa–, le dije, golpeando el pie con impaciencia mientras miraba nerviosamente el restaurante lleno. –Hay más gente aquí, sabes.

–En serio–, dijo Jacob con indiferencia, apenas levantando la vista de su menú. –Qué bien.

Gemí, pisando fuertemente. –Jake, en serio.

Me sonrió, enseñándome una fila de dientes perfectos. –Macarrones con queso, por favor.

Arqueé una ceja hacia él, pero tomé el menú que levantaba. –Muy bien.

Jacob me miró. –No me mires así. Los macarrones con queso son muy sabrosos.

–Yo nunca dije que no lo fueran–, murmuré.

Jacob sonrió y me dio su Coca-Cola medio vacía. –Vuélvala a llenar, por favor.

Me reí y tomé su vaso. –Estoy en ello.

–Mas te vale.

Puse los ojos en blanco, riéndome, mientras me alejaba. Rosalie levantó una ceja desde el otro lado del restaurante, pero negué con la cabeza y se rió. Rosalie sonrió y se volvió hacia los clientes con los que estaba hablando.

Cerramos hasta las diez de nuevo, esperando a que la última persona se fuera. Estaba prácticamente vacío tan pronto como pusimos el anuncio de "cerrado", y recurrí a limpieza de última hora, mientras que Victoria, mi jefa y gerente del restaurante, terminó algo en su oficina. Éramos buenas amigas, por lo que confiaba en mí, y yo confiaba en ella.

Edward aún estaba en su piano, que fue extraño ya que por lo general se levantaba y desaparecía de inmediato. Quiero decir, el tipo había estado haciendo durante dos años consecutivos. Suspiré, mientras lavaba una mesa, pensando en cómo se vería cuando sonreía. Yo nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni hablar. Bueno, él era callado, después de todo.

Lo mire de nuevo, y estaba apoyado contra el lado del piano de cola, con el ceño fruncido hacia algo en su Blackberry. Tenía los labios apretados en una línea, con la mano cerrada en un puño a su lado.

El aire parecía bastante difícil para mí, pero Edward no parecía darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su teléfono para incluso saber que yo estaba en la habitación.

Y _yo_ estaba demasiado ocupada comiéndomelo con los ojos ni siquiera me di cuenta de donde estaba caminando. Antes de darme cuenta, mi pie quedo atrapado en la pata de una silla. Excepto que esta vez, no había nadie sentado en la silla. Me tropecé antes de caer ligeramente a lado de la mesa. Dije una blasfemia bastante fuerte cuando caí – la cara primero - y la silla se volcó justo encima de mí. Un dolor punzante se disparó a través de mi muñeca izquierda.

Gimiendo, me mordí el labio y me volteé sobre mi espalda, intentando no llorar. Mi muñeca latía, y mientras yo la examinaba, pude ver lo hinchada que estaba. Otro viaje al doctor. Fantástico.

–¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella!–, Exclamó Victoria, apareciendo de repente a mi lado. Su pelo rojo y naranja de fuego enroscado alrededor de su rostro, acentuando sus rasgos magníficos. –¿Estás bien?

Suspirando, hice una mueca cuando levanté la muñeca hinchada. Yo ni siquiera la toque, por que tuve miedo de que estuviera demasiado dañada para ser incluso tocada.

–Oh, Dios mío–, dijo Victoria, rápidamente levantando la silla y poniéndola en su lugar. Me miró con sus ojos de color verde pálido. –Vamos al hospital.

–No, estoy bien–, le dije rápidamente. Por mucho que lo necesitaba, los hospitales me daban mucho miedo. No me gustaban, sobre todo cuando las enfermeras caminaban mirando a todos con orgullo y los médicos pasaban su tiempo picando con las agujas en el brazo.

–No, no lo estás, Bella,– dijo Victoria con un tono de desaprobación. Ella me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, y miró de reojo al piano para encontrar que estaba vacío. La luz del escenario estaba apagada, y Edward se había ido. Simplemente fuera de vista.

Victoria cogió su bolso y el mío, y después de rápidamente cerrar el lugar, se apresuró a salir a la noche fría. Tomé torpemente las llaves de mi bolso y abrí las puertas del coche. Victoria se metió en el lado del conductor de mi camioneta, pero vacilé.

–De esta manera puedes irte a casa después–, me informó Victoria, sosteniendo su mano para tomar las llaves.

–Realmente no creo que ir a un hospital en mi camioneta sea una buena idea–, le dije nerviosa, de pie junto a ella en el lado del conductor con la esperanza de detenerla. –Además, yo sóla puedo poner una bolsa de hielo sobre ella y estará perfectamente b…

–Absolutamente no–, dijo Victoria, entrecerrando sus ojos. –Podría estar rota."

–Pero no lo está–, le repliqué, haciendo una mueca cuando Victoria suavemente tocó la muñeca hinchada.

–¿Puedes moverla?

–Duele demasiado.

– El hueso está dañado.

-¡Uf!- Gemí, pisando infantilmente. -No me gustan los hos…

-Sólo entra al maldito auto-, espetó una voz, que sonaba muy molesta. Victoria y yo volteamos para encontrar a Edward Cullen (_el_ Edward Cullen) de pie, con un cigarrillo, viéndose absolutamente aburrido.

Victoria parecía normal, pero yo no podía dejar de abrir los ojos. Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de Edward Cullen en la historia. Bueno, salvo la vez que derramé spaghetti sobre él. Me di cuenta que estaba viéndolo como un juguete, así que bajé rápidamente la mirada al suelo, sonrojándome.

-Edward- Victoria lo regañó. -Cuida tu lenguaje.

Se encogió de hombros, echando humo. Luego se volvió hacia mí, todavía con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. Sus ojos verdes ardían en la oscuridad de la noche, y por un segundo perfecto, me olvidé de mi muñeca.

-Debes ver a un médico-, dijo, y no parecía como si a él realmente le importase. Sus ojos verdes traspasaron mis ojos marrones. -No es bueno caminar con una muñeca rota.

Estaba demasiado aturdida como para hablar. Su voz era como terciopelo. Era tan suave y masculina y profunda. Yo no estaba segura si era intencional o simplemente natural, pero su voz era seductora, casi como un ronroneo de seda.

-Err ... ¿qué?- Dije sin convicción, aún maravillada por su voz aterciopelada.

Edward suspiró. -No camines con la muñeca rota.

-No está rota.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- Levantó una ceja arqueada perfectamente hacia mí.

Me mordí el labio y no contesté, bajando los ojos al suelo. Una brisa fría sopló a través del aire, y me hizo temblar.

Vagamente noté que Edward suspiró otra vez y luego tiró el cigarrillo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Victoria.

-Ya voy, voy a hacerlo-, murmuró irritado, sonando como un niño pequeño. Yo no podía dejar de reír por lo infantil que sonaba. Su cabeza miró en mi dirección, con las cejas levantadas. Entonces, se acercó, y para mi sorpresa, me tomó suavemente la muñeca. Las yemas de sus dedos eran frías pasando a través de mi piel, y se sentía más agradable de lo que debería ser.

-Hmm ...- tarareó pensativo, su voz apenas un murmullo tranquilo. -No está rota-, suspiró, suavemente localizando mi pulso (que probablemente iba realmente rápido). Me relajé visiblemente, pero Edward me volteó a ver. -Está fracturada.

Murmuré algo ininteligible y totalmente inatractivo bajo mi respiración.

Decidiendo ignorarme, Edward miró a Victoria. -Vikki, ve a buscar una bolsa de hielo.- Me sorprendió su uso casual de su apodo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera yo podía llamarla así.

Ella desapareció, y Edward usó el tiempo para examinar mi muñeca.

Al notar la mirada inquisitiva de mi cara, murmuró: –Mi padre es médico.

–Oh–, fue mi inteligente respuesta.

Victoria volvió con cubitos de hielo y los puso en una bolsa con un paño delgado envuelto alrededor de ella. –Lo mejor que pude conseguir.

–Está bien,– Edward murmuró mientras suavemente lo colocaba en mi muñeca. Lo ayudé a detenerlo allí, y mis dedos rozaron los suyos. Traté de no sentirme herida cuando él inmediatamente retiró su mano después de que la toque. –Vamos a ir al hospital–, dijo, viéndose claramente incómodo con la proximidad.

Quería lanzarme de un edificio. –Yo realmente…

Él me interrumpió con una mirada amenazadora. –Te vas a meter a mi Volvo, te guste o no–, casi gruñó. De inmediato retrocedí, asintiendo con la cabeza en silencio. Luego miró a Victoria, con una expresión mucho más suave. –Lleva su camioneta a su casa. Yo la llevo a su casa después. 

_¿Qué?_ Grité en mi mente. _¿Cómo diablos ... qué diablos ...?_

–Dile a Alice que llegaré a casa tarde, por favor,– le dije a Victoria. _Esto es tan raro_. _Algo está mal conmigo. ¿Estoy soñando?_ Victoria asintió con la cabeza, y murmuré un tranquilo –gracias.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba siguiendo a Edward Cullen (por última vez, ¡_el_ Edward Cullen!) a su coche. Su Volvo, para ser exacta. Era el mismo, brillante, Volvo plateado que había visto esa noche con Jacob.

Edward suspiró en voz baja, murmurando algo que no pude oír. Abrió las puertas del coche y abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero para mí.

–Gracias–, murmuré, sintiendo la sangre fluyendo a mis mejillas.

Edward asintió en silencio, mientras se deslizaba en el asiento delantero, mirando a su alrededor en su impecable interior de cuero negro. No solo era el olor a nuevo, parecía nuevo. Este tipo era rico – todos lo podían ver a simple vista por su coche.

Cerró la puerta, y en una fracción de segundo, estaba en el lado del conductor, poniendo la llave en la ignición.

El motor estaba encendido, pero no manejó. Todavía no.

Edward me miró, sus llamativos ojos verde esmeralda curiosos pero vigilados, mientras analizaba mi expresión. La tenue luz del farol iluminó un lado de su cara lo suficiente como para hacerlo lucir como una modelo en una sesión de fotos.

–Para que sepas–, murmuró suavemente, –No dejo que cualquier suba a mi Volvo.

Yo no estaba segura de si veía mi rubor o no.

–¿Entendido?–Me preguntó con firmeza, sus ojos verdes parecían resaltar, incluso en la oscuridad.

–Muy bien.

Él suspiró y asintió con cautela. –Bueno. Y ponte el cinturón de seguridad. Estás en un largo viaje ... señorita Swan .

Miró mi etiqueta de nombre por un momento, y luego movió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los míos, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 4: La cara de Poker

–¿Cómo está la muñeca?– Edward me preguntó de camino al hospital. Salté, sorprendida por su repentina decisión de hablar. Habíamos estado sentados en un silencio tenso después de que había empezado a conducir.

Me miró desde el rabillo del ojo, y me di cuenta que no había contestado a su pregunta todavía.

Me quité la bolsa de hielo, aliviada de que estaba menos hinchada, aunque todavía, ciertamente dolorosa. Traté de no moverla, sabiendo muy bien que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría total y completamente.

–Bien–, le gruñí cuando la luz se puso verde.

Edward presionó el pedal y el coche se sacudió en un movimiento brusco.

–Gah–,dije mientras me hacía hacia adelante por su conducción rápida. Gracias a Dios por el cinturón de seguridad.

–¿Qué?– Edward preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad.

Entrecerré los ojos. –Tú _conducción_ es…

-La única forma en la que llegarás a el hospital–, interrumpió Edward, con los ojos duros en un instante, su mandíbula tensa. Su mirada estaba una vez más viendo adelante de él.

–Bien–, resoplé, tratando de cruzar los brazos. Pero di un silbido bajo cuando la muñeca izquierda quemó con dolor, apretando los labios para no estallar en lágrimas. Me había roto huesos antes, por supuesto, los había agrietado agrietados, esguinsado los músculos, roto los ligamentos - cualquier lesión. Pero no era como si me gustaran. Aún dolía, incluso después de 21 años de constancia.

–Ya casi llegamos –, dijo Edward suspirando, volviéndose hacia mí con una expresión neutral. –Mantén el hielo ahí. No es tan malo como pudo haber sido.

–Sí, sí–, me dije, interiormente dándole las gracias. Después de un par de segundos, no aguantaba el silencio. Además, necesitaba una distracción. –Sabes un montón para ser músico, ¿sabes?

–Claro–, acordó Edward desinteresadamente.

Resoplé, soplando mi flequillo en el aire. Pensé que lo oí reír, pero de lo contrario me ignoró y despotriqué internamente cuan estoico parecía todo. A excepción de lo que estaba mirando en su teléfono celular. Tendría que preguntarle acerca de eso en algún momento, cuando no fuera capaz de tan sólo dejarme en la calle para ser secuestrada.

Me mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en un iniciador de conversación.

–¿Quién evaluó tu examen de conducir?– Le pregunté finalmente.

–Sin comentarios.

–Bueno- dije frunciendo el ceño. –Aunque técnicamente hiciste un comentario.

No contestó, sólo se quedó en silencio y mantuvo los ojos en la carretera.

Resoplé de nuevo, buscando en mi cerebro por algo que decir. –¿Quién te enseñó a manejar?

Edward arrancó su mirada de la carretera para posarla en la mía, sus ojos entornados. –Irrelevante.

–Quienquiera que te haya enseñado–, murmuré, –debió haberte explicado que debes mantener los ojos en la carretera.

–No nos estrellaremos.

–¿Multa por exceso de velocidad?

–No.

–Rayos–, suspiré. –Eres tan seguro de todo, ¿no?

No contestó en un primer momento, así que supuse que no iba a responder. Pero luego dijo: –No.

–No–, repetí. –Está bien. Bueno, ¿por qué un Volvo plateado?

En realidad parecía más feliz cuando mencioné su forma elegante de transporte. –Me gustan los Volvo. Los coches rápidos son buenos.– Entro a estacionamiento un poco vacío de hospital mientras yo sonreía gracias a la larga respuesta que él me había dado.

Se estacionó sin problemas, y luego me miró.

–Bueno, vamos a que te revises,– dijo con su voz musical, un rincón de sus labios apareció en una media sonrisa adorable.

Casi me desmayé por lo lindo lo que se veía.

Salió del coche, así que rápidamente luché con mi cinturón de seguridad, luchando por conseguir que fuera. Una vez que lo hice, abrí la puerta, tropezando torpemente ya fuera del coche y chocar de cabeza con el pecho de Edward. Por una fracción de segundo, su dulce y embriagador aroma llenaba mi nariz. No era colonia, eso era seguro. Pero era agradable, mezclado con sólo una leve punzada de humo.

Los brazos de Edward volaron a mis hombros, y su agarre era tan ligero que apenas podía sentirlo. Después de asegurarse de que estaba estable y no corría el riesgo de romper mi otra muñeca, o una pierna, para tal caso, sus manos desaparecieron. Caminamos sin hablar, hacia el hospital, y me di cuenta de que el hielo era prácticamente agua. Justo a tiempo, Sr. Cullen.

Entramos por la puertas automáticas, aún sin hablar. El silencio me estaba haciendo retorcerme, por lo que estuve un poco agradecida cuando se fue a la recepción a explicarle a la enfermera tras el mostrador. Desde donde yo estaba, pude ver los ojos de la enfermera ampliarse con la visión del dios griego delante de ella.

Después de decirle algunas palabras, se volvió hacia mí, y finalmente llegué a verlo directamente con una luz mucho más brillante.

Tenía la piel pálida – como pálido de muerto. Sus labios eran carnosos y de color rosa pálido, su nariz perfectamente recta, y sus ojos un verde esmeralda vibrante. Sus músculos bien definidos se veían a través de su camisa, lo que demostraba cuán delgado y larguirucho era. Su pelo estaba más desordenado que nunca, el color de un tono inusual, pero un atractivo color marrón rojizo. Era hermoso - como un dios griego.

–Si el doctor pregunta,– Edward murmuró en mi oído mientras me conducía por el pasillo. Me estremecí involuntariamente con la proximidad. –Eres mi novia.

Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza, mis ojos bien abiertos.

–Es la única manera en la que voy a ser capaz de entrar a la habitación contigo–, explicó Edward.

–Está bien,– dije con ansiedad.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta marcada con el número 201 y Edward la abrió, dejándome entrar primero. Era como cualquier habitación de hospital - una cama pequeña en la esquina y otras cosas. Edward se hundió en una silla de aspecto afelpado, a mi derecha, mientras yo esperaba con torpeza en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Sentarme? ¿Esperar a un lado? ¿Decirle algo?

Yo miraba, inmóvil, como Edward suspiraba y dejaba caer la cabeza entre sus manos, viéndose absolutamente cansado.

Tras vacilar un momento, crucé la habitación cuidadosamente (evitando los cables y cosas así) y tranquilamente me senté en la cama, poniendo la bolsa con agua (que solía ser de hielo), junto a mí y mirando alrededor en el entorno hospitalario. Mis ojos llegaron a Edward de nuevo, y una ola de culpa volvió mi estómago un nudo.

–Puedes irte a casa–, dije en voz baja, obligándome a apartar la mirada de la muñeca izquierda hinchada. No pensaba que el hueso estuviera severamente fracturado. Probablemente sólo una esquina rota de él o algo así. Ojalá.

Edward me miró, pero no dijo nada.

Aparté la mirada de la suya.–He venido al hospital mil millones de veces. Realmente no tienes que quedarte.

–Tengo que llevarte a casa–, murmuró, su voz apenas un susurro.

–Puedo llamar a Alice,– le expliqué. –Ella es mi mejor amiga. No le importaría.– Tuve una súbita imagen de Alice extendida por debajo de las sábanas, dormida, y luego su teléfono celular de repente sonaba con fuerza, causando que se soltara una sarta de groserías. Hice una mueca.

–¿Estás segura?– Preguntó Edward dubitativo, como si hubiera leído mi mente. –Le dije a Vikki que te llevaría a casa. Estoy cumpliendo con eso.

–Puedes ir a esperar afuera o algo así–, dije. –De verdad. No es tan malo.– Pero me quedé mirando la herida sin poder hacer nada, haciendo muecas a la vista de ella.

Edward suspiró. –Estoy bien, Bella.

En secreto, me derretí por la facilidad con que mi nombre se deslizaba de sus labios.

Me quedé mirándolo, pero él había puesto su mirada hacia el piso, la tristeza nadando por todo su hermoso rostro.

Antes de que lo pensara dos veces, le dije, –¿Qué pasa?

Él me miró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero luego rápidamente compuso su rostro en una máscara indescifrable. –Nada.

Nos miramos, y busqué en sus ojos verdes cualquier atisbo de miseria. Desapareció por completo. Su rostro estaba simplemente en blanco, y no había señales de la mirada triste en su rostro del momento anterior.

Cuando el médico llegó, alejé mi mirada de Edward y esbocé una sonrisa al doctor, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabía ni siquiera que estaba guardando.

El hombre me sonrió, sosteniendo un sujetapapeles. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio clásico y tenía cálidos ojos marrones y cabello castaño. Parecía tener unos treinta y tantos años.

–Hola, Bella–, me saludó amablemente, y me sentí agradecida por el uso de mi apodo. Yo odiaba "Isabella".

–Hola–, respondí tranquilamente.

–Soy el Dr. Morelli. ¿Me dicen que tienes una fractura de muñeca?

Asentí, disgustada, y sus manos frías examinaron mi hueso, la punta del dedo presionando muy, muy ligeramente en ciertas áreas. Hice una mueca cuando golpeó un lugar especial en mi muñeca. Una pequeña y dulce sonrisa estaba en su rostro, su actitud calmada radiando fuera de él en ondas.

–Bueno, el señor Cullen predijo correctamente. Creo que está fracturado,– el Dr. Morelli confirmó. –Hay probabilidades de que haya una grieta en el hueso escafoides del carpo–, dijo en voz baja, mientras que yo asentía con la cabeza, tratando de parecer que entendía lo que estaba diciendo. –¿Te caíste sobre ella?

Una cosa que me entendí. –Por desgracia.

Él sonrió y volteó a ver a Edward, que me miraba con curiosidad. Volteó sus ojos verdes para ver al médico.

–Está bien. Tengo que hacer algunas pruebas y dar una radiografía. Entonces, vamos a conseguirte un yeso, que deberás de traer durante varias semanas - tal vez menos - para asegurarnos de que estés completamente curada. Ustedes podrán irse después de eso, aunque le sugiero hacer varias visitas al médico en las próximas dos semanas para revisarlo.

Edward asintió.

Todo se hizo rápidamente, y Edward y yo apenas tuvimos tiempo para hablar entre nosotros durante el proceso de examinación. Los momentos oportunos se habían gastado en silencio, yo tratando de buscar en mi cerebro algo sobre cómo iniciar una conversación. Pero para el momento en que me di cuenta de que decir, el Dr. Morelli aparecía, o Edward decía algo sólo para llenar el silencio. De temas siempre totalmente al azar y fuera de lugar.

Después de todos mis exámenes, me pusieron un lindo yeso azul, que le pedí a Edward que firmara de camino a el coche.

–¡Maldita sea, Bella,– Edward rompió mientras caminaba en el estacionamiento, tratando de seguir su caminar rápido. –¿Puedes callarte?

Me mordí la lengua para no continuar, haciendo muecas por el sonido de su tono áspero.

Resistiendo las ganas de llorar, con torpeza me metí en su Volvo y peleé con mi cinturón de seguridad, murmurando un "lo siento" bajo mi respiración. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que lo oyera.

Edward se metió bruscamente en el lado del conductor, golpeando la puerta con una fuerza más de la necesaria. Luego suspiró, se pasó la mano por su pelo rebelde y lo enredó aún más. Miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras se pellizcaba la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, los ojos mirando el techo del coche.

No hablamos por un momento, simplemente mirando cualquier lugar, menos el uno al otro. Fijé mi mirada en mis manos, dando golpecitos con los dedos contra mi regazo para que pareciera como si estuviera haciendo algo. Mi pelo largo y castaño me caía sobre el hombro de manera que una cortina de ondas de chocolate nos separaba.

–Lo siento–, murmuró al fin, y arranqué mi mirada fuera de mis manos para mirarlo. Estaba mirando al frente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, se volvió hacia mí. Su expresión era una vez más insondable. –Lo siento–, repitió después de un momento de vacilación. –Eso fue muy grosero de mi parte.

No respondí, solo estudié su expresión. Odiaba cómo se las arreglaba para mantener una cara de póquer durante tanto tiempo.

Edward me miró, con sus ojos clavados en los míos marrones. Luego, miró su ropa y su coche en busca de algo. –¡Maldita sea!–, murmuró para sí mismo. Buscó por el compartimento delantero y sacó un marcador negro.

Le di una mirada de asombro, pero no entendio y pensó que cuestionaba su masculinidad por mantener un marcador Sharpie en su coche.

–Uno nunca sabe cuándo se puede necesitar uno–, admitió, sus mejillas parecían ponerse ligeramente rosadas. –Ahora, déjame ver tu yeso.

Lo miré como si se acabara de transformar en un perro.

–Bella–,preguntó, con los ojos inocentemente abiertos. –No puedo firmar tu yeso si no puedo ver tu brazo.

Le miré sin comprender, y luego lo procesé.

Levanté el yeso mecánicamente y se la di, y se encendió la luz del coche justo a tiempo para que viera mis mejillas de color rojo brillante. Y cuando lo notó, me enrojecí más.

Sonrió antes de decir: –¿Dónde quieres que te firme?

–En cualquier lugar está bien.– Mi corazón estaba acelerado, el ritmo fuerte y desigual. Yo seguía mirándolo con una expresión de asombro.

Riéndose en silencio, envolvió mi brazo suavemente con sus dedos para mantenerlo estable, y el marcador voló a través de una pequeña parte del yeso.

–Está un poco desordenado–, dijo Edward, dos minutos más tarde. –Pero es un yeso. Así que ...

Le sonreí, secretamente contenta de que tenía el "autógrafo" de Edward Cullen. Entonces examiné la letra elegante que bailaba en la parte superior. _Que te sientas mejor pronto, B. Esta muñeca se curará en poco tiempo. Edward_, decía.

–Gracias–, dije, ruborizándome cuando apagó la luz. Nos envolvimos en oscuridad inmediatamente, era muy tarde y la única luz visible era la del hospital detrás de nosotros y las luces de penumbra en el estacionamiento.

Edward me miró por un momento, la luz de la luna rebotando en su piel pálida y dándole un brillo extraño, como si fuera un vampiro. De repente, miró el reloj, que decía 11:40 PM. Luego encendió el motor y susurró: –Debo llevarte a casa.

_No_, pensé antes de que yo pudiera detenerme. Haciendo caso omiso de mis protestas internas, le dije, –Claro que sí. Sí .

Edward suspiró, y fuimos recibidos por el silencio mientras manejaba por las calles. La única vez que el silencio se rompió fue cuando le dije que hiciera una vuelta, o que siguiera derecho. En algún punto del viaje, Edward prendió el estéreo.

El sonido de Claro de Luna llenó el aire, y sonreí, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra el reposacabezas. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que realmente estaba.

–Música de piano–, le dije, riendo en voz baja. –Lindo.

Se rió secamente. –¿Te gusta Debussy?

–Sólo Clair de Lune–, le dije, señalando a ciegas el estéreo.

No hablamos mucho después de eso, y sólo dejé que la música clásica me pusiera en un estado de total relajación. Además, la medicina para el dolor que me habían dado estaba iniciando su efecto.

Después de un rato, entraba y salía de sueño. –Lo siento–, murmuré, medio despierta cuando abrí los ojos por temor a permanecer avergonzarme a mí misma. –Estoy cansado. ¿Sabes a dónde ir?– Yo le había dado mi dirección antes.

Edward me miró, sus ojos verdes radiantes y brillantes, incluso en la oscuridad. -Sí. Sólo tienes que dormir, Bella. Te dejaré saber cuando llegamos a tu casa.

Ahora, por lo general, en un coche con un extraño, no me atrevería a conciliar el sueño. En realidad, yo ni siquiera me metóa a un coche con un desconocido en el primer lugar. Pero si Victoria confiaba en Edward, yo también. Victoria era sabia e inteligente, y sabía quién era bueno y quién no. Además, Edward hacía que la atmósfera fuera extrañamente cómoda.

Utilizando estas razones como mi única defensa, dejé que Debussy me pusiera a dormir.

Parecía que había dormido durante dos minutos antes de que una mano suavemente sacudió mi hombro.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y miré adormilada los ojos verdes de Edward, tratando de reconocer mi entorno de nuevo.

–Ya llegamos,– dijo en voz baja, ayudándome a salir del coche. –¿Qué habitación?

Miré alrededor por un momento, una expresión aturdida en mi cara. –426,– Finalmente murmuré, caminando torpemente sobre el pavimento. Edward rió entre dientes y pasó un brazo por mis hombros a la ligera.

Me incliné hacia su lado, suspirando contenta mientras deje caer mi cabeza. Su dulce aroma llenaba mi nariz y respiré todo. Fue muy agradable y reconfortante. Podría estar a su lado durante días, bañándome en su olor dulce, y nunca me cansaría de ella.

Caminamos y caminamos, nos metimos en un ascensor, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos fuera de la puerta de mi apartamento.

–Bueno,– dijo Edward torpemente, se pasó una mano pálida a través de su pelo color bronce. No parecía tan seguro de qué decir cuando miró hacia el suelo. –Buenas noches.

Me balanceaba a mi derecha, y Edward rápidamente puso las manos en mi hombro para que mantuviera el equilibrio de nuevo. Mi mano con torpeza se apoderó de la manija de la puerta mientras yo le sonreí débilmente.

Dudó un momento, viéndose absolutamente confuso, y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

–Edward,-le dije antes de que pudiera detenerme. Incliné el resto de mi cuerpo contra la puerta para apoyo, sintiendo que mis rodillas iban a ceder en cualquier momento.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y sonreí a través de mis ojos medio-encapuchados.

–Gracias–, dije. –Siento que te hayan arrastrado a todo esto–. Agité mi yeso en el aire para que viera.

Me envió una sonrisa torcida, la misma de antes, y mi corazón se agitó aún en mi estado de somnolencia. Se volvió, continuando su camino a la salida. Lo vi doblar la esquina, y luego sonreí perezosamente, abriendoe la puerta de mi apartamento. Lo había visto sonreír hoy. Y oí su voz. Eso fue un paso más cerca ... creo.


	6. Capítulo 5: La Explicación

_El aire salió en un zumbido. La ventana junto a él parpadeó mientras un rayo crujía. El ruido de la lluvia contra el techo era un metrónomo, un ritmo constante, que parecía seguir el ritmo rápido de su corazón inestable. Él saltó, asustado, cuando un fuerte ruido de un trueno resonó ominosamente fuera de su casa grande, burlándose, dando miedo._

_Entrando en pánico, se metió a la habitación de sus padres, golpeando la puerta de un golpe mucho más fuerte de lo que había previsto. Por un momento, se quedó paralizado, escuchando, pero el único otro sonido que oyó fue el sonido alto, pum-pum de su corazón. El niño miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse._

_Otro relámpago._

_Sus manos temblaban, su respiración entrecortada mientras miraba frenéticamente a su alrededor, su ceño frunciendo arrugas en su frente. Sus ojos se estaban ajustando gradualmente a la oscuridad._

_Vio lugares, pero no se movió, ignorando la protesta de su mente. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua, se sentía pegado al piso por alguna razón._

_Los pasos cerca de él alertaron cada nervio en su cuerpo._

–_¿Dónde estás, niño?– una voz ronca dijo, distorsionada por la puerta detrás de él._

_Sus ojos (sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda) se posaron sobre la puerta del armario que estaba medio abierta. Se metió ahí, trpezándose con sus propios pies en su intento de escapar. Sus manos se pusieron en frente de él, agarrando una chamarra en un gancho. Se cayó por su peso, junto con todo lo demás. Por el rabillo de su ojo, pudo ver la manija de la puerta girar lentamente, dándole miedo._

_Cerró las puertas del armario, enterrándose en la completa y total oscuridad._

–_Sal de ahí. No te voy a lastimar,– dijo el hombro en su falsa voz gentil. Estaba más cerca ahora, justo afuera de la puerta del armario. Los pasos hacían eco mientras el hombre caminaba lentamente por la habitación, como si contemplara cada paso. –¿Estás debajo de la cama?– Hubo un movimiento silencioso. –…No. Qué triste. Pensé que te había atrapado.– El hombre se rió malvadamente._

_El pequeño niño hizo una mueca, intentando esconderse aún más debajo de la ropa en el piso. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía meterse más. La pared estaba junto a su espalda, sus dedos agarrados fuertemente alrededor de el vestido favorito de tu madre._

_Su respiración irregular parecía dolorosamente fuerte mientras sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, intentando detectar cualquier movimiento._

–_Sal de dondequiera que estés,– cantó la voz, seguida de una fuerte risa. _

_¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Su padre? ¿Por qué nadie lo estaba intentando ayudar?_

–_¿Estás en el armario?_

_Sus dedos se agarraron aún mas fuerte, sus uñas enterrándose en la tela suave del vestido. Pegó sus rodillas a su pecho, dejando salir un pequeño sollozo cuando una mano se metió por el hueco entre la pared y la puerta del armario. Una mano sangrienta. Luego apareció un cuchillo._

_El miedo cruzó por su sangre, que sería (inevitablemente) derramada._

**P.d.V. EDWARD **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Me desperté bruscamente, cayéndome de la cama.

–¡Diablos!– grité, tratando de levantarme solo pare caerme por las sábanas que se habían caído (desafortunadamente) conmigo.

Mi cabeza se pegó con la esquina del buró, tirando el reloj y callándolo. –¡Ouch! ¡Diablos!– gruñi, pegando mi mejilla sonrojanda y sudada al piso de madera frío. Mi mano derecha se puso sobre mi cabeza e hice una mueca cuando sentí el pequeño chichón.

Gimiendo, me levanté del piso y abrí la puerta del baño, solo para encontrarme con mi reflejo. Me hice una cara feroz a mi mismo, poniendo una mano sobre mi pelo mojado y desordenado. Estaba claro que no había dormido mucho anoche, ya las ojeras debajo de mis ojos eran signos evidentes de insomnio. Luego estaba ese sueño.

Estaba corriendo a algún lado… _escondiéndome… _de _algo._

Mi ceño se frunció mientras intentaba recordarlo, pero di un gruñido frustrado cuando no recordé nada más que el punto más vago. Siempre me pasaba esto.

Puse mis palmas en el lavabo del baño, posando mi mirada sobre mi reflejo de nuevo.

¿Era esto lo que todos veían? Un apuesta, y talentoso músico? Eso era lo que todos decían que era. ¿Pero cómo podían decirlo cuándo ni yo mismo lo creía? Maldije debajo de mi aliento por ninguna razón. Aunque quería regresar a dormir, tenía cosas que hacer hoy. Muchos trabajos, mucha práctica, memorizar muchas cosas… pensar muchas cosas. E investigar. Definitivamente investigar.

Mi mano se fue a mi cabeza punzante. Hice una mueca, tratando de que se fuera el dolor de cabeza. Suspiré, tomando la caja de pastillas de la caja del espejo.

Siempre me preguntaba que tenía extraño en mí.

**P.d.V BELLA **

–Bonito yeso,– dijo Alice, tomando un sorbo de café. –Azul. Qué lindo.

Me sonrojé. –Gracias.

–¿Te caíste de nuevo, Bella?– preguntó Rosalie, sentándose junto a mi en la mesa de la cocina. Estaba vestida bien y formal como siempre, confiada y lista para su audición o como sea que le llamar las modelos ahora.

–¿Y qué si me caí?– murmuré a la defensiva.

Rosalie se rió, y luego sus ojos azules se posaron sobre las manchas negras de tinta negra en mi yeso, y luego jadeó, viéndose completamente mortificada. –¿Quién lo firmó?!

Intenté poner mi brazo detrás de mi espalda, murmurando. –Oh, no es nada. Nadie lo fir….

Agarró mi brazo (ignorando mi mueca de dolor) y jadeó, mirando a Alice con una mirada sorprendida. –Alice, mira esto. _Edward Cullen _firmó su yeso antes de que cualquiera de nosotras dos lo hiciera.– Posó sus ojos en mi y los entrecerró, bromeando. –Maldita.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, alejando mi brazo de ella. –Me llevo al hospital, así que estaba cer…

–Espera,– dijo Alice, levantando su mano, pensando. –¿Edward te llevó al hospital? Explica eso.

Suspiré, mirando sus expresiones expectantes, y empecé a contarles todos los detalle sobre mi noche, todo desde él frunciendo el ceño hacia su teléfono hasta a mí llegando a casa y durmiéndome. Me dieron miradas de desaprobación cuando les mencioné que me tropecé con la pata de una silla (por estar muy ocupada comiendo con los ojos a Edward), pero las ignoré y continué con mi historia. Alice se rió mucho, y Rosalie hacía comentarios de vez en cuando.

–Aww,– dijo Alice, abrazándome. –Habló contigo por primera vez…

–…En tres años,– terminó Rosalie, riéndose. –Todo está pasando, ¿verdad, Bella?

–De hecho, si,– dije.

–Así que,– dijo Alice, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y me miraba con evidente interés. –¿Te hizo algo?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. –B, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Viendo la expresión en blanco en mi cara, Rosalie, dijo, –Ella quiere decir besos. Ya sabes. Besarse. Sexo. Todas esas cosas.

Mis ojos se abrieron, mi cara de un rubor rojo oscuro. –¡Absolutamente no!–, grité, totalmente consternada que incluso lo dijeran de manera casual. –¡Yo no soy una puta!

Rosalie y Alice se rieron con aire dubitativo. –Claro–, dijo Rosalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Bella, tú y yo sabemos que lo tomarías en un segundo si pudieras.

Alice asintió la cabeza con fervor.

–Ustedes son repugnantes–, dije, moviendo la cabeza y caminando a colocar el bote en el fregadero. –Yo no soy una puta–, repetí, con el ceño fruncido mientras Rosalie y Alice compartían una mirada y comenzaron a reírse. –¡Hey! No se rían. Ustedes dos saben que no es verdad.

Rosalie se rió mientras recogñia las llaves y su bolso. -Claro, claro–, dijo, tocando su largo cabello rubio antes de caminar hacia la salida del apartamento. –Te veré esta noche en el restaurante–, me llamó, y Alice gritó un –¡Buena suerte!– Antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Suspiré, apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina. Alice me miró, su taza suspendida el aire.

–¿Qué?– Le pregunté malhumorada.

Mi mejor amiga sonrió, finalmente elevándola a sus labios. –Nada.

–Alice, en serio. ¿Qué es?

Se rió y dejó la taza. –Creo que tú y Edward van a tener un interesante ...– Hizo una pausa, como si pensara en qué decir, –futuro. Sí, futuro.– Asintió con la cabeza.

La miré. –¡Maldita sea, Ali, no necesito tu mierda psíquica ahora.

Alice fingió una expresión dolida, poniendo una mano en su corazón dramáticamente. – ¿Mierda psíquica? Estoy ofendida, Bella.

Me empujé del mostrador y me dirigí hacia la salida de la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-E-C-l-i-p-s-e -

–Así que el diseñador dijo que le gustaba cómo camino–, dijo Rosalie, balanceando las piernas adelante y atrás mientras estaba en mi cama. Pasaba las hojas distraídamente de una revista, mirando, pero no lo leía. –Ella dijo que le gustaba mi sentido de moda .... Que era elegante y había sólo un poco de sensualidad,– Rosalie continuó, formando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. –Dijo que me llamaría.

Alicia y yo gritamos. –¡Felicidades, Rose!–, Exclamó Alice, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rosalie.

Yo asentí. –Te va a contratar en un segundo.

Rosalie suspiró, viéndose derrotada por primera vez. –No sé, chicas. Vi a la chica que entró después de mí, y si que parecía intimidante.

–Rose, eres guapísima–, le dije, abotonándome la blusa blanca y luego metiéndola en mi pantalones.

Rosalie se levantó de la cama y cogió un cepillo de su buró, pasándolo a través de su larga cabellera, de oro, suspirando en voz baja. –No lo sé, Bella. He programado otra reunión con Abercrombie & Fitch este sábado. Esperemos que me acepten.

Alice dio un silbido. –Eso sería increíble. Podrías obtener descuentos para nosotros.– Movió las cejas sugestivamente.

–Me gustaría–, dijo Rosalie con duda. –Pero no lo sé. Vamos a tener que ver.

Después de que Rosalie y yo terminamos de prepararnos para el trabajo de esta noche, le dijimos adiós a Alice y nos dirigimos al convertible rojo brillante de Rosalie. Se lo habían dado por su vigésimo primer cumpleaños como regalo de sus padres, y desde entonces, había estado sin manchas y como nuevo.

–¿Qué crees que Victoria te ponga a hacer esta noche?– Rosalie preguntó mientras aceleraba por la calle.

Miré mi yeso, que tenía dos firmas más agregadas.

–No lo sé ... probablemente trabajo en la caja o algo,– dije. –No puedo llevar las charolas.

–Pero que te lesionaste la mano izquierda,– Rosalie señaló.

Miré su perfil con incredulidad. –Apenas puedo caminar con las dos manos como protección. ¿Cómo crees que puedo lograrlo con una sola? Podría caer y romperme la cabeza.

Rosalie se rió mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento. –Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Rosalie y yo entramos en el restaurante a tiempo, haciendo un control de los trabajadores y después poniéndonos nuestra etiquetas de color oro con nuestros nombres. Rosalie saludó a Victoria antes de aventurarse en La Bella Italia, pero yo me quedé en su oficina.

–Bella–, Victoria me saludó, sonriéndome con gusto. Incluso en sus cuarenta y tantos años, era impresionante. Me di cuenta de que cuando ella era sólo un adolescente, era hermosa, con su cabello vibrante color rojo fuego, que era feroz aunque impactante. –Es bueno ver la muñeca aún conectada a tu brazo.

Yo me reí. –Gracias. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera hoy?– Su sonrisa se ensanchó. –Puedes acompañar a los clientes a sus mesas. Recuerda el timbre de alta tecnología, y puedes hablar con Rose, si necesitas saber acerca de las vacantes de mesa.

Le sonreí. –Lo haré.

–Fantástico. Ah, ¿y supongo que Edward te trató bien ayer en la noche?

Fruncí el ceño. –Um. Si. ¿No lo haría?

Victoria suspiró y se levantó. –Por supuesto que no, Bella,"–dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros y sonriéndome suavemente. –No te habría dejado a solas con él si no confiara en él con todo mi corazón.

–Gracias.

Victoria se rió. Era bueno ver su sonrisa, a pesar de que ella y Aro, su esposo de diez años, no se llevaban bien. Victoria había mencionado que los papeles del divorcio iban bien en su camino.

–Está bien, Bella. Ahora, ve a hacer tu trabajo–, dijo Victoria, guiñando un ojo.

–Estoy en ello–, dije, saludándola militarmente antes de salir.

Estábamos bien durante una hora o algo así; Rosalie estaba corriendo alrededor tomando y entregando pedidos y Edward tocaba el piano sin problemas, como de costumbre. Yo le estaba hablando a Rosalie a través de mi pequeño walkie-talkie, repartiendo timbres a las personas que estaban esperando.

–Hay una mesa disponible aquí.– Miré alrededor de la habitación, en busca de la mano de Rosalie. Vi mientras se ponía el walkie-talkie a los labios, sus ojos mirando a Edward, que estaba en el escenario. –Ah, él está tocando bien esta noche–, dijo Rosalie, su voz ronca y un poco ahogada por la conexión.

–¿Ah, en serio?–, Le pregunté sarcásticamente, dándole la espalda y preparando algunos menús.

–Si.– Escuché su risa. –Está mirando alrededor de la sala en estos momentos. Probablemente te busca.

Miré a donde estaba, sólo para encontrarla guiñándome.

–¿Ah, en serio?– Repetí, volviendo a sonreírle a la siguiente pareja que se me acercó vestidos de trajes formales magníficos. Metiéndome el walkie en el bolsillo del pantalón, les dije, –Hola, bienvenidos a La Bella Italia. ¿Mesa para dos?

–Dos–, respondió el hombre, guapo en su traje negro.

–Fantástico–, le dije. –Por aquí.

Una hora más tarde, me alegré de que todo el mundo estuviera sentado. El cielo estaba negro ahora, aunque los edificios de enfrente brillaban con luces. Voces bajas hablaban alrededor, algunas risas de vez en cuando. Dondequiera que miraba, veía parejas. Parejas de ancianos, parejas jóvenes, parejas de mediana edad. Quiero decir, después de todo, La Bella Italia era uno de los mejores lugares para cenar en las noches. Además, justo auera - en torno a este momento en particular – se veía el horizonte de la ciudad.

Esa fue una de las cosas que me gustaban de Chicago. El horizonte era absolutamente sorprendente. La ciudad de noche era extravagante y alegre, sus edificios, como pequeñas estrellas en la noche.

Me acordé de cuando era más joven, tenía casi siete años. Renee, mi madre, me llevaba a pasear por la ciudad, con la mano cerrada sobre la mía. Señalaba los lugares y restaurantes y me mostraba los altos edificios que estaban alrededor de cada esquina. A veces, echaba de menos esos días. Los tiempos cuando yo era niña y me cuidaban, no tenía que hacer nada. Pero ahora ... ahora estaba la realidad. El mundo real. Estaba lleno de amor, peligro, misterios y verdades complicadas.

–¿Bella?– dijo una voz, y miré para encontrar a Rosalie sonriéndome suavemente, su abrigo en el brazo.

–Oh, hola, Rose.

–Voy a irme ahora–, dijo Rosalie. Pareció dudar un momento, y luego dijo: –¿...Estás bien?

Le sonreí, aunque incluso a mí me pareció forzada. –Yo estoy bien. Te veo ...

–Esta noche,– Rosalie terminó, riendo. –James está en una fiesta de póquer con sus amigos.

–Ah, ya entendí–, le dije, sonriendo. –Tú me llevas a casa esta noche, ¿verdad?

Rosalie sonrió. –Claro, claro, B. Hasta luego.

Asentí con la cabeza, despidiéndome.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n -

–¡Edward!– Llamé, corriendo tras él.

El dios griego se detuvo, viéndose sin ganas de querer darse la vuelta, aunque lo hizo. Incluso en el estacionamiento oscuro, su piel pálida brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. De repente, me recordó a la noche anterior, el aspecto que tenía en el coche a tres pies de distancia de mí. Cómo un brazo estaba descansando en el volante, cómo sus ojos verdes traspasaban los míos, cuán impresionante su piel pálida se veía debajo de esta misma luz...

Me di cuenta que lo estaba viendo como un perrito enfermo de amor y rápidamente cerré la boca, y le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa. Su expresión era una vez más, impasible, a pesar de que todavía se veía como el mismísimo Adonis.

–Quería darte las gracias de nuevo–, le dije. –Por lo de anoche.– Miré a mi alrededor del estacionamiento para ver que Rosalie había llegado a tiempo. La cubierta estaba arriba en su convertible rojo.

Un rincón de sus labios tembló, pero no sonrió. –No hay problema.

En mi interior soplé por su respuesta corta y entrecortada. –Así que ... uh ... si. ¿Tengo una cita la próxima semana?– Le dije, acabándola como una pregunta en un intento de iniciar una conversación. –Para revisar el yeso.

–Bien– dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de darse vuelta para volver a caminar.

–¡Espera!– Llamé, corriendo tras él. Ya había dado cuatro pasos. –En serio, Edward. Gracias.

–De nada,– respondió.

Miré sus ojos por un momento, preguntándome por qué siempre tenía una sólida muralla a su alrededor. Yo quería romperla. Yo quería correr en ella con una palanca y darle paliza, hasta que todo lo que quedara fuera polvo. Quería figurar a este hombre.

–¿Dormiste anoche?–, Dije, dándome cuenta de repente de las sombras color púrpura oscuro bajo sus ojos. No estaban allí la noche anterior.

Y sólo así, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me miraba. –Eso no te incumbe–, gruñó, de repente girando sobre sus talones y caminando de nuevo.

–¡Hey!– Le susurré, agarrando sus mano y obligándolo a mirarme. Ambos ignoramos la chispa de electricidad que crujió cuando nos tocamos. –Yo sólo estaba preocupada. No tiense que ponerte a la defensiva.

Al parecer, lo que le dije hizo que se enojara aún más.

–No te metas en cosas que no entiendes–, Espetó, sus ojos verdes duros y feroces. Su comportamiento era el polo opuesto de la noche anterior, cuando estaba fresco, tranquilo y sosegado.

Era mi turno para fruncir el ceño. –Soy una persona bastante empática,– le dije.

–Estoy seguro–, declaró dubitativo, intentando alejarse de nuevo, sólo que mis manos en su mano no se aflojaron. Edward dio un gruñido, con sus ojos mirando nuestras manos como si fueran una especie de presagio. Pero no dió ningún paso para quitar su mano de la mía. Y eso sí fue un logro.

–Ni siquiera me conoces–, dije en voz baja.

Él se burló, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro. Me maravilló la piel suave y perfecta de su cuello. –Tienes razón. Yo no te conozco. Y realmente no pienso llegar a conocerte.

Llevó su mirada hacia la mía, sus ojos entornados y atreviéndome a desafiarlo.

Traté de no sentirme herida por su declaración o temerosa a mirarlo en el rostro.

–Fue una pregunta inocente,– murmuré, dando un pequeño paso más cerca. Se inclinó hacia fuera un poco, pero eso fue todo. Me pregunté si era porque olía mal. Haciendo caso omiso de mi pensamiento, me traje a mi mente al asunto en cuestión.

Suspiró, su rostro volviéndose la cara de poker a la que me estaba acostumbrando. –No.

–No a "era una pregunta inocente," o no a "¿Dormiste anoche?"–, Le pregunté.

–No a "¿Dormiste anoche?"–, contestó en voz baja, su voz sedosa un poco triste.

–Oh. Lo siento.

Él arqueó una ceja, un rincón de sus labios en realidad parecía una sonrisa. En mi interior me desmayé por lo adorable que se veía. –¿Perdón por qué?

Me encogí de hombros. –Quiero decir, te mantuve despierto hasta tarde anoche con mis necesidades.– Luego solté una exclamación por mi insinuación no intencional, mis mejillas poniéndose de un color rojo oscuro. –Quiero decir...

Edward lo entendió también, y se rió. El sonido - aunque duró apenas un segundo - era música para mis oídos. –No fuiste tú– dijo, de repente serio.

–Oh–, dije sin convicción. –Bueno, ¿entonces qué era?

Y justo así, por enésima vez esta noche, él me miró violentamente. Al parecer, podría mirarme así tanto como podía mantener una cara de póker.

–¡Está bien, está bien!– Dije rápidamente. –¡Lo siento! Yo sólo expreso mi preocupación. Eres tan temperamental–, me burlé.

–Expresa tus preocupaciones por otra persona,– Edward respondió con el ceño fruncido. Entonces, como si yo hubiera dicho otra declaración ofensiva, su mano alrededor de la mía apretó más fuerte, de repente parecía como grilletes. Dio un paso más cerca, y no era el tipo que uno daba un amante cuando iba a besar a su novia. Fue un paso que era amenazador y hostil, con "mejor ten cuidado", escrito por todas partes.

Se elevaba sobre mí, y yo me aparté bruscamente, con miedo a la mirada amenazadora en su rostro. –Sólo porque te ayudé anoche,– Edward murmuró con una voz extrañamente tranquila, aunque sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron con ira, –... _no_ significa que seamos amigos.

No le contesté. Simplemente lo miraba con mis ojos bien abiertos y mis labios se abrieron en estado de shock. Me di cuenta de que debía de haber huido o algo así, pero simplemente me quedé con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, aunque creo que eso fue porque yo estaba demasiado asustada para moverme.

–¿Está claro?–, Susurró, su nariz apenas a una pulgada de distancia de la mía.

Yo no podía emitir ningún sonido. Era como si se hubiera llevado mi voz, y la hubiera tirado en el Océano Atlántico. Todavía sin habla, simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Su mano soltó la mía completamente, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Lo vi, todavía congelada en mi lugar, mientras se metía en su brillante Volvo plateado y salió rápido del estacionamiento. Por una fracción de segundo, vi su rostro en el espejo retrovisor mirándome, pero empujé el pensamiento de mi cabeza. Probablemente me lo imaginé.

Lancé un profundo suspiro y con tristeza me metí en el coche de Rosalie, ignorando la interrogatoria mirada que mi mejor amiga me envió. Suspirando, Rosalie puso en marcha el motor y sin decir palabra salió a la calle. Me quedé mirando hacia adelante, llamando a Edward un montón de groserías en mi cabeza. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo de furia y tristeza al pensar en la manera de Edward actuó como si nada me hiciera daño. No le importaba. Eso sólo demostraba que él no era lo que todos pensaban que era.

Apreté los dientes, dispuesta a no llorar. Edward no me afectaba. Sólo porque no era lo que yo pensaba que era no le daba permiso a tratarme como basura. Yo no se lo iba a permitir.


	7. Chapter 6: El Diálogo

La campana sonó, anunciando el final de la clase.

Recogí mis cosas, empujando mis cuadernos y bolígrafos en mi bolsa de mensajero antes de pararme y saludar a Angela Weber, una agradable y tranquila niña que estaba sentada a mi lado en clase. Luego salí del edificio.

Varias semanas habían pasado, y era casi el final de septiembre. El clima comenzaba a enfriarse poco a poco más mientras el mes de noviembre se asomaba por la esquina. Jacob y yo nos habíamos hecho gradualmente más cerca, y yo totalmente amaba nuestros apodos - Bells y, ahora, Jake. Él era mi nuevo mejor amigo, y era absolutamente fantástico.

En el trabajo, Edward y yo nos ignorábamos completamente. No hablaba con él, él no hablaba conmigo. Había días en que salía justo después de que cerrábamos el restaurante, y había otros días cuando se quedaba. Lo sabía porque a veces, veía su coche en el estacionamiento mientras me iba. Estúpido, propietario de un flamante Volvo. Pero nunca me topé con él.

–Hola, Rose,– La saludé, deslizándome en su convertible rojo y sonreí..

Rosalie me sonrió, traía gafas de sol, y corrió por la calle, lejos de Northwestern University hacia Chicago.

–¿Cómo estuvo la clase?–, Preguntó cordialmente, su sonrisa contenta y alegre.

–Bien–, le respondí con un suspiro. Luego la miré sospechosamente. –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada–, dijo alegremente.

Me puse seria, aunque yo estaba intentando no sonreir.

Rosalie me miró con una expresión inocente. –¿Qué?

–Rosalie Hale.

Ella sonrió, mirando de nuevo a la calle mientras se hundía en una tierra de ensueño.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras esperaba a que hablara.

–¡Me dieron el empleo!

Sentí que se me caía la mandíbula. –¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Felicidades!– Le grité, poniendo mis brazos torpemente alrededor de su cuello.

Se echó a reír alegremente. –Gracias, B.

Grité de nuevo. –¡En serio, Rose! ¡Esto es impresionante! Estoy tan feliz por ti–, le dije realmente. –Espera ... ¿para qué marca?

Era el turno de Rosalía para chillar. –Abercrombie & Fitch,– contestó ella con aire de suficiencia.

–Oh, Dios mío, ¿ya le dijiste a Alice?–, Le pregunté.

Rosalie sonrió. –Por supuesto. Ella fue la primera en saberlo.

–Me duele que no me lo hayas dicho primero.

–Me duele que no me hayas dejado firmar tu yeso primero.– Ella movió las cejas, y yo le pegué en el brazo, riendo.

–Así que, cuando es tu primer día como modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch?– Le pregunté con entusiasmo.

–Mañana. Voy a iniciar algunas mini sesiones de fotos y todo. Todo está en Nueva York, así que tengo que coger un avión esta noche.

–¡Caramba! Felicidades–, le dije. –¡Empaca rápido!

Se rió, golpeando el pedal cuando el semáforo se puso verde. –Claro que sí. ¿Y sabes qué más?– Rosalie cantó.

–¿Qué?

Hizo una pausa para un efecto dramático. –¡Creo que James me va a pedir que me case con él!– Finalmente soltó, sus ojos azules brillantes, una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

Yo me reí, compartiendo su éxtasis instantáneo. –¡Wow!– Dije. –¡Felicidades, Rose!

Rosalie rió con descuido, el sonido como notas musicales. –Gracias, B.

–Así que, ¿cuándo te va a preguntar?– Me burlé.

Rosalía me dio una mirada extraña, antes de regresar la mirada de nuevo a la carretera, viéndose más feliz que nunca. –No sé–, chilló con entusiasmo. –¡Pero a quién le importa! ¡Es pronto! ¡Y ya sé mi respuesta.

De la mirada absoluta en su cara, yo sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

–Oh. Dios. Mío–, le dije, mis labios, apareciendo en una amplia sonrisa. –Vas a decirle que sí, ¿no?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza con fervor, saltando con energía en su asiento. –¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí!

Las dos gritamos cuando la luz pasó de amarillo a rojo.

–Estoy muy feliz por ti–, le dije sinceramente, dándole otro abrazo torpe después de que ella se paró. –Rosie está creciendo.

Sonrió. –Lo sé.

Me reí, pero fui interrumpida por mi teléfono sonando. Sin molestarme en mirar el identificador de llamadas, lo llevé a mi oído.

–¿Hola?

–¡BELLA!– Gritó una voz, y yo sabía inmediatamente quién era - muy a mi pesar.

–Mamá.

Personalmente, mi madre, Renee Dwyer, no era una mala persona. Ella era un poco excéntrica, por supuesto, e iba por todo el lugar, pero no había nada malo con ella realmente. Simplemente no me gustaba mucho - quiero decir, ella era demasiado enérgica, mucho más que Alice. Excesivamente energética hasta el punto en el que te molesta. Sus hobbies cambiaban con frecuencia, y era una de esas personas de piensa antes de hablar. Su mentalidad era a menudo cuestionada por los espectadores.

Yo había sacado mi serenidad y madurez de Charlie Swan, mi papá. Él es el jefe de la policía en un pequeño y lluvioso pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington. Mis padres estaban divorciados, e incluso cuando Renee se fue, yo sabía que le dolía a Charlie más que nunca. Yo tenía unos nueve años cuando ocurrió el divorcio, y más tarde acabé quedándome con mi padre en Forks. Le hice visitas ocasionales a Renee, que se había trasladado a Jacksonville, Florida, durante los veranos.

–Así que, bebé, ¿cómo has estado?- Preguntó ella, con su tono maternal / mejor amiga.

–Muy bien– dije, le envié de un vistazo a Rosalie, que sólo sonrió y siguió conduciendo. –¿Cómo está Phil? ¿Y Allison?

Phil es el marido de Renee, y mi padrastro. Es un tipo genial en general, aunque varios años más joven que Renee. Phil era probablemente la única persona aparte de mí que mantenía a Renee bien en lugar de saltar por todo el lugar haciendo cosas que ponían en peligro su vida. Se casaron cinco años después del divorcio (Charlie no asistió a la boda. Afirmó estar "demasiado ocupado.") Y cerca de dos años más tarde, dio a luz a Allison Dwyer. La pequeña Allie era tan linda como un botón ... y tan malvada como una bruja.

Cuando los fui a visitar el año pasado, la pequeña traviesa escondió mi cartera (que tenía mi billetera, identificaciónn, licencia de conducir, etc) en un bote de basura en la casa de un vecino a cuatro cuadras (¡¿Cómo lo hizo?!) . Me tomó cinco horas encontrarlo, porque yo no sabía que no estaba hasta que yo había decidido marcharme. Y cuando la encontré, olía a algo que nunca quise a oler de nuevo. Lo triste es que era una bolsa Coach de un centenar de millones de dólares, algo que Rosalie me había dado para mi cumpleaños número diecinueve.

–Oh, Bella, están simplemente fantásticos.– La voz de Renee me sacó de mis recuerdos. –¡Allison aprendido a caminar!

–Eso está muy bien, mamá–, le dije. –Sabía caminar la última vez que los visité.

Renee no cogió el tono sarcástico en mi voz. –…Le ofrecieron un trabajo de entrenador del equipo de béisbol. Los Ángeles. ¿Lo puedes creer, Bella? ¡Phil podría ganar mucho dinero!

–Wow, eso es impresionante–, le dije sinceramente, contenta de que estaban bien. En Forks, Charlie había luchado con los préstamos y las cuentas, por lo que tuve que tomar un trabajo en una tienda de camping local para ganar algo de dinero extra. –Es agradable ver que las cosas van bien en Jacksonville.

Renee se echó a reír. –Así que, ¿cuándo vas a volver?

Me mordí el labio, en el fondo, en realidad no deseaba visitarlos. No me gustaba mucho Jacksonville.

–No sé, mamá. Espero graduarme, y necesito todo el tiempo que puedo obtener.

Oí su suspiro en la otra línea. –Muy bien, Bella. Bien.– Podía imaginarme su mala cara. –¡Pero ven en Día de Acción de Gracias!

–Voy a ver qué puedo hacer–, le dije con un suspiro de cansancio. –Así que, mamá, ¿por qué llamas realmente? Nunca llamas sólo para ver cómo estoy.

Renee se rió.

–Me conoces demasiado bien–, bromeó, y ambas nos reímos. –Bueno, la verdad es que Phil, Ally, y yo volamos a Chicago muy pronto.

Casi me ahogo por nada.

–¡Qué!

–¡Ya sé! ¿No es genial?

–Um ... sí ...– dije, tratando de poner tanto entusiasmo como fuera posible.

Afortunadamente, ella no se dio cuenta. –Phil no ha ido nunca a Chicago, y quiero que veas de nuevo a Ally. Ella te ama, ¿sabes?

–Mhmm–, dije un poco monótona. –Ella es genial, madre. Ella no lo sabía, pero siempre he usado 'madre' cuando yo estaba muy agravada por ella.

Renee suspiró con alegría. –Bueno, vamos a estar ahí en un par de meses o algo así. Probablemente para Navidad o algo así, o quizá antes de eso.

Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio. –Está bien–, dije algo de mala gana, descansando el codo contra la puerta lateral. Apoyé la frente contra la ventanilla del coche, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego, mamá .

Renee chilló. –¡Nos veremos pronto, bebé!

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

_**Edward**_

Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. Bella Cullen. ¿Bella Masen? Isabella Masen. Isabella Cullen.

Fruncí mi ceño. Algo andaba mal conmigo.

Fumé, mirando a la ciudad de Chicago. Este mundo era desordenado y retorcido. Claro, Chicago era un lugar magnífico. Le doy eso. Pero este universo maldito sería la muerte de mí. Yo quería asesinar a quien se le ocurrió el Internet. Yo quería asesinar a quien se le ocurrió el amor. Caray, yo quería matar a quien se le ocurrió el asesinato. En corto, yo no estaba de buen humor.

Fumé otra vez, exhalando nubes de humo de mi mal humor y dispuesto a desaparecer. Me apoyé en la barandilla del balcón, mirando a la mezcla de color rosa amarillo-naranja del horizonte de Chicago. El aire era frío, pero no me importaba.

¿Quién diablos inventó a las mujeres? Eran exasperantes.

Fumé otra vez, por dentro despotricando sobre cómo las mujeres - como Bella Swan – podían ser tan adorables, entrometidas, irritantes, y magníficas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Isabella Swan. Yo la había conocido durante años y años, desde el día en que comenzó a trabajar en La Bella Italia. El rumor de un nuevo empleado era bastante visible, y yo escuchaba discretamente. No era como si la gente guardaba silencio al respecto. Recuerdo lo que pensé la primera vez que la vi - hermosa. Pero incluso entonces, yo era una barrera y no quería que nadie interrumpiera en mi vida. Yo había tenido suficiente de eso.

También parecía un poco molesta. Pero, de nuevo, cualquier mujer que me encuentro hoy en día la considero molesta. Sobre todo después de Tanya. Esa chica fue un desastre épico. Una vez más, ¿quién inventó a las mujeres?

–¿Edward?– Una voz profunda llamó.

Exhalé fuertemente, cerrando los ojos y tratando de desgastar la furia que tenía que venir cada vez que venía a visitarme. Recuerdo que recibí el mensaje de texto. Parecía tan feliz de visitar nuevamente.

–Emmett,– Gruñí. Razón 1: Mi hermano estaba aquí.

Emmett era mi hermano. No estábamos relacionados biológicamente, para los dos fuimos adoptados por Carlisle y Esme Cullen, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Emmett era un tipo grande y corpulento que parecía intimidante en el exterior, pero en realidad era un perdedor infantil e inmaduro en el interior. Lo odiaba. Él siempre encontraba alguna manera de estar metido en mis cosas, y lo odiaba. Ese maldito entrometido.

–¿Estás fumando de nuevo?–, me preguntó, el tono de desaprobación familiar en su voz.

–¿Estás haciendo de madre otra vez?– Le dije, apenas volteando para mirarlo, aunque sabía que se había reunido conmigo en el balcón. –Ya he tenido bastante de Esme. Yo no necesito que vengas aquí a simpatizar para mí.– Razón 2: esas miradas simpatizantes / lamentables.

Emmett levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia adelante. –Hey, mira, sólo estaba preguntando,– dijo, pero ambos sabíamos mejor. Odiaba cuando desobedecía a Esme de alguna manera. –Tú sabes que se preocupa por ti–, agregó.

No le contesté. En su lugar, le dije, –¿Cómo entraste?

Emmett sonrió, y en la esquina de mi ojo, lo vi colgando una llave en el aire. –Tú me lo diste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando estabas borracho esa noche?

Mierda.

No le respondí, fumando otra vez.

Oí suspirar a Emmett. –Edward, deshazte del cigarro.

–No.

–Vamos, Edward, deja de fumar.

–No.

Emmett dio un suspiro agravado, y finalmente me volví para mirarlo, mi cara una máscara insondable.

–Maldita sea, Edward,– dijo Emmett, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño y rizado. Era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que yo. Pareció dudar un momento, y luego me cogió la mano, que sostenía el cigarrillo.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?–, Exclamé, tirando de mi brazo lejos de él, sólo para que me jalara de nuevo. Emmett me cargó encima del hombro. –¡Maldita sea, suéltame!

Razón número 65.876: Él sabía que yo lo odiaba, pero sin embargo, encontraba placer en molestarme.

–No, hermanito–, dijo Emmett alegremente desde debajo de mí, sonando feliz y alegre. Mi cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo, mientras regresaba a la casa, y yo golpeando furiosamente su espalda con los puños.

Me puso en el sofá, tirando el cigarrillo de entre mis dedos. Esperé un momento, tratando de obtener la sangre de vuelta de mi cabeza mientras la sala giraba ligeramente.

–Esto–, gruñó: –...te va a matar.

Me permití sonreír, a sabiendas de lo mucho que le molestaba. –¿Y?

Emmett entrecerró los ojos. –Y, Carlisle y Esme…

La mención de nuestros padres tocó un nervio, y salí disparado de mi asiento, mis puños cerrados a los lados. –No te atrevas,– Yo estaba furioso. –Realmente no les importa un bledo sobre mí, Em, no importa cuantas veces lo diga Esme.

Mi hermano mayor suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Siéntate, Edward.

–No.

–Dije, siéntate.

–¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? No me voy a s….

–Maldita sea, Edward,– Emmett suspiró, empujándome bruscamente hacia abajo. –Necesitas aprender a…

–Ellos me mintieron, Emmett,– escupí, cruzando los brazos airadamente antes de que hiciera algo que lamentaría.

Emmett se congeló, sus ojos endureciéndose. La expresión de su rostro era impasible e insondable, mucho como la mía era cuando trataba de ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando habló, las palabras eran lentas, como si él estuviese formando la frase en la cabeza, palabra por palabra. –¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Carlisle y Esme no te mentirían.

–¿Sí?– Pregunté con recelo, mirándolo. –Bueno, acéptalo, Emmett. El mundo es un lugar jodido, y lo acepto.– Dudé, y luego dije: –Pero, por supuesto, no lo sabrías. Tú eres el hijo perfecto de Esme.– Puse los ojos en blanco.

Abrió la boca para interrumpir, pero yo seguí.

–Tú tenías las mejores calificaciones en la secundaria, las mejores calificaciones en la universidad, la mejor casa de todo Nueva York, y ahora haces un chingo de dinero con tu mierda McCrinkle–, dije con frialdad.

Emmett frunció el ceño. –Es McCarty, Inc.

Puse los ojos en blanco de nuevo. –Lo que sea.

–Le puse ese nombre por mi apellido antes de que me adoptaran.

–Eso es genial.

Emmett suspiró, aliviado por alguna razón. Luego, se animó de nuevo. –¿Ves? Esta es la razón por la que te llevé a ese club la otra noche. Eres un daño social, con trastornos mentales…

–¡Cállate!–, Grité, parándome. –No sabes por lo que he pasado. Pensé seriamente que había acabado con ustedes, y de repente– Lancé una mirada feroz sobre él –apareces de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Emmett hizo una mueca, se paró también, aunque se veía totalmente a gusto. –Bueno, yo sé cosas, hermanito. Además, Esme y Carlisle aún te aman. Le rompe el corazón a Esme para ver que su hijo…

–Yo no soy su hijo,– le dije, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz mientras trataba de controlar mi ira.

Emmett frunció el ceño, haciendo caso omiso de mí. –…Ya no es parte de la familia. Ella cree que es culpa de ella que estés tan aislado. Lo menos que podrías hacer es volver a casa para Navidad.

Me burlé, cruzando los brazos. –Sobre mi cadáver–,dije en voz baja.

Pero Emmett oyó. –Maldita sea, Edward. ¿No te importa Esme en absoluto? Ella te quiere mucho. La mata saber que ni siquiera te importa.

–Sí me importa.

–Bien.– Me sonrió. ¿Así que irás a casa para Navidad?

–Yo no dije eso, Em. Podría ni siquiera ir.

–Así que hay una posibilidad de que vengas.

–Yo no he dicho…

–¡SÍ LO HICISTE!– Emmett gritó de pronto, saltando arriba y abajo como un inmaduro niño de cinco años de edad. A veces, ni siquiera actuaba como si tuviera veinte y cuatro. –Hay que aflojarse, amigo. Tienes que dejar de ser emo.– Jadeó, cortando lo que me iba a decir. –¡Sé exactamente lo que necesitas!

Levanté una ceja, mis labios temblaron hacia arriba. –¿Y qué es eso?

Emmett reflejó mi sonrisa, comienzo a caminar por la sala de estar con una mano voluminosa en la barbilla. –Tú, Edward, necesitas algo que un hombre necesita. Necesitas algo que te puede hacer volar con placer ... algo que te da todo el poder.– Tragué saliva. –Sí, Edward, necesitas tener sexo.

En lugar de lanzarle la lámpara, simplemente incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, todavía sonriendo. –Yo no lo creo.

–Sí, eso es porque eres virgen–, dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Verás, este tipo de cosas no es tan importante para los ... que no tienen experiencia.– Sonrió ampliamente, moviendo las cejas mientras yo fruncía el ceño. –Ve con esa chica del club. Te divertiste mucho con ella. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Beth? ¿Bailey?

–Bella–, Corregí automáticamente. Me sorprendió que podría estar tan a la defensiva, pero rápidamente lo superé. Lo miré, aunque no estaba seguro de si fue porque no me gustaba la mención de Bella, o porque quería que la viera sólo para tener sexo. Tal vez ella no se merecía una relación así. ¿Y desde cuando me sentía empatía? Planté una mueca en la cara, obligando a las palabras a salir de mi boca. –Ella es una perra entrometida que se complace en irritar a las personas, Emmett. Un poco como tú.– La última frase fue bastante veraz.

Emmett arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos. –¿De veras? Porque la otra noche, no parecías pensar eso–, dijo, haciendo caso omiso de la declaración que había hecho.

–Dios, Emmett, me pusiste borracho. ¿Qué iba yo…?

–Ella es muy atractiva.– Atractivo era un eufemismo. Más como la más bella, exquisita creatura en este planeta. Pero yo nunca le diría eso.

–¿Sabes qué, Emmett? Quiero que te vayas.

–Oh, yo no lo creo–, dijo Emmett, frunciendo el ceño. –No hasta que arreglemos todo. Dulce y sexy Bella te puso a defensiva, ¿no?

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice, sin responderle.

Emmett se rió. –¡Así que te gusta!

–¡Maldita sea, Em!–, Exclamé. –No me gusta. –Podrías dejar de saltar a conclusiones? ¿Y no me has oído antes? Ella es una entrometida…

Pero me detuve cuando la risa Emmett me interrumpió.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, y me senté en el sofá, tratando de controlar mi ira. Era aún más indignante que Bella.

–'Bella' es italiano para "hermosa"–, Emmett me informó. –Crees que ella es hermosa, ¿no?– Alzó la voz a un tono agudo, de niña. –¡Aydiosmío, estás sonrojándote!

Lo fulminé con la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas a su vez aún más calientes de lo que por lo general estaban. –Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ahora eres un lector de mentes?– Le pregunté con sarcasmo, echando humo.

–¡Así que es verdad!– Emmett gritó de nuevo, sonando como una niña. Era este el tono por el que siempre me habían dado ganas de conducirle un puñetazo en la nariz.

–No, no lo es.

–Eres un patán, Edward.

–Vete al carajo.

–Ooh, cuida tu lenguaje– Emmett cantó.

Entrecerré los ojos, caminando enojado hacia la puerta y abriéndola, sin importarme quién estaba viendo. –La puerta está abierta. Vete. Ahora.

Emmett sonrió. –No lo creo. Estoy muy cómodo en tu sofá. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

–Vete–, le escupí. –O te haré salir.

Emmett se rió de todo corazón, dándose vuelta por el sofá y levantando sus manos en derrota. Cruzó los tobillos y movió los brazos detrás de su cabeza. –Cuidado, hermano. Me voy a Nueva York mañana. ¿Tienes que ser tan grosero?– Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño, y luego una sonrisa dientona se formó en su rostro. –Apuesto a que si esa chica Bella estuviera aquí, no la espantarías para que se fuera. De hecho…– su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción –…los dos estarían muy ocupados en su ... ah ... dormitorio.

Fruncí el ceño, cada célula de mi cuerpo se llenó de puro odio hacia mi hermano. Me hacía querer saltar de un edificio.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

–Y te preguntas por qué fumo–, le dije con amargura mientras sacaba el encendedor de mi bolsillo, junto con un paquete de cigarrillos. Empecé a prender uno, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de insatisfacción de mi hermano.

–Basta, Edward,… dijo entre dientes, convirtiéndose de inmediato en ese tipo desaprobador de nuevo. –Esme te crió para ser un caballero.– No había ni rastro de risa en su cara.

Me encogí de hombros, viéndome completamente a gusto y sabiendo cuanto le irritaba.

–Maldita sea, Edward,– Emmett gruñó. –Basta ya.

–No lo creo–, le dije, fumando sólo para él. –Estoy muy… cómodo... con este cigarrillo.

–Edward–, dijo Emmett en un tono de advertencia.

–¿Sí, hermano mayor?

Entrecerró los ojos, pero le sonreí de todas formas, sin presentar ninguna señal de miedo.

–Deja de ser un idiota–, dijo.

–Me siento muy a gusto siendo uno.

–Edward.

–¿Sí, hermano mayor?– No podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

Emmett me fulminó con la mirada, y en un movimiento rápido, se paró delante de mí, cuadrando los hombros y mirando hacia abajo con una mirada de intimidación en su rostro.

Apenas me inmuté.

–Mírate–, dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Estás en pedazos.

–¿En serio?– Le pregunté, levantando una ceja mientras exhalaba humo justo en su cara.

–Salte de el acto de fuerte, Edward,– dijo Emmett, arrugando la nariz y dirigiendo un golpe de puño duro al lado de mi cabeza. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarme, pero la amenaza era clara en cuanto me tropecé. –Todos sabemos que no eres tú.

–Pero, de nuevo, no hay mucho que realmente sepas–, le repliqué bruscamente rozando mi cabeza mientras un latido de luz comenzó a formarse.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos. –Tú estás ocultando algo, ¿no?– Se vió vigilado de nuevo, al igual que antes.

Por un largo rato, nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, ninguno de nosotros capaz de derribar los muros ocultando nuestros secretos. Emmett no estaba con el ceño fruncido, aunque su expresión era otra vez más cautelosa y reservada.

–Creo que deberías hablar con alguien–, dijo finalmente.

Me reí sin ganas. –¿Como quién? ¿Tú?– Asentí con la cabeza hacia él. –Correcto. Como tú me ayudarías–, dije con sarcasmo. –Vete al infierno, Emmett.

Sostuve su mirada, desafiándolo a un reto.

–¿Sabes qué?–, Dijo Emmett. –Esme te crió mejor que esto. Tú podrías estar en un hospital salvando vidas ahora mismo.

–Bueno, no lo estoy,– le dije, encogiéndome de hombros con indiferencia, aunque en el fondo, un nudo de culpa se formó en mi estómago. Pero no le hice caso, todavía mirando a mi hermano.

Emmett me miró, y por una vez, sus ojos marrones no se llenaron de ira o de diversión. Estaban llenos de decepción. Cruda y desnuda decepción. Y sólo hacía que me doliera el estómago aún más.

–Tal vez eso es una buena cosa, Edward,– dijo Emmett con resentimiento. –Tal vez sea mejor que salves tu propia vida primero.

Con una última mirada de desaprobación, se fue, al igual que yo le había pedido que lo hiciera.


	8. El Éxito Alentador

_**Tres semanas después... **_

–¡Absolutamente no!–, Exclamé, elevando las manos. –Alice, estamos a mediados de octubre.

Alice me miró, sus ojos grandes y rogándome, pero más bien mezclados con emoción. –¡Ese es el _punto_, Bella! Tenemos que empezar a trabajar de inmediato. La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Agité mi cabeza furiosamente. –No…

–Si…

–No, Ali.

–Sí, B.

–No.

–Sí-

Gemí. –¡Alice, por favor!– dije exasperadamente.

–¡Así que _sí _lo quieres hacer!– dijo Alice felizmente, juntando sus manos. –Vamos, Charles Place es un lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Digo, es un hotel elegante y clásico, y aparte, Bella, es para _caridad. _Hay que _hacerlo._

Me quedé mirándola por un largo momento antes de finalmente rendirme. Siempre me rendía. Agitando la cabeza, dije, –Bien.– Levanté mi dedo, interrumpiendo lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir. –Pero solo lo hago para caridad.

Alice sonrió, golpeando mi cabeza. –Buena chica.– Evadió limpiamente la almohada que le lanzé. Riendo, añadió, –Así que se debería llamar… _Fundación Brandon, _donando a los pobres.

–Cómo eso no suena vanidoso para nada,– dije sarcásticamente, mirándola.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Entonces va a ser un baile?– Pregunté. –¿Un baile?

Alice asintió con entusiasmo, rápidamente escribiendo notas mientras hablaba. –La gente puede pagar para ir. Es como una fiesta de la ciudad, y ya tengo permiso. Así que hacer el evento es todo lo que necesitamos.– Hizo una pausa, viéndose pensativa, y luego continuó. –Debería ser un baile de máscaras.

Tragué saliva y asentí, sabiendo que si me atrevía a oponerme, cosas malas iban a pasar.

Alice suspiró, viéndome curiosamente mientras se golpeaba la barbilla con su pluma. –¿Me ayudarás, cierto, B?– preguntó vergonzosamente. –Quiero decir… Rose lo hace normalmente… pero está en Nueva York, entonces…

Le sonreí, tomándola en mis brazos y besando su pelo negro como la tinta. –Claro que sí, Ali. Para eso están los amigos.

Se rió. –Gracias, Bella.

Chqué mi reloj, y luego jadeé, casi aventándola en mi intento de levantarme.

–¡OhporDios!– Exclamé, corriendo por el pasillo hacia mi recámara.

–¡Oh, mierda!– Oí a Alice gritar. –¡Corre, B, _corre_!

Rápidamente me quité mi pijama y me puse unos jeans y una sudadera grande. Me hice una cola de caballo enredada que brincaba de adelante hacia atrás mientras corría, tontamente poniendo pasadores en mi pelo.

–Mochila… mochila…– canté, caminando por la recámara y tropezándome con el aire.

–¡Aquí!– gritó Alice, lanzándomela.

–¡Gracias, Ali!– grité, lanzándole un beso antes de correr hacia mi antigua camioneta Chevrolet.

Toda el camino hacia la Universidad Northwestern, fui murmurando blasfemias en voz baja, interiormente prediciendo la reacción de la profesora Haswell. La última vez que llegué tarde, me dio ensayos adicionales que hacer. A la mayoría de los profesores no les importa, pero Haswell ...

Y para añadir a eso, ni siquiera le agrado.

–Es bueno vera, señorita Swan–, dijo la profesora Haswell, dándome una mirada penetrante que decía, "Tut Tut, estás en problemas." Sus ojos azules eran claros y fríos mientras me miraba, entrecerrando los ojos.

Tragué saliva, sonrojándome mientras todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mí. Algunos rieron, y otros me dieron una mirada triste. Hice un gesto rápido y ,e apresuré a mi asiento al lado de Angela Weber, que me dio una pequeña sonrisa, una vez que me senté.

–Hola–, susurró en voz baja, sus cálidos ojos castaños simpáticos.

–Hola–, murmuré de regreso, manteniendo los ojos hacia delante para que pareciera que estaba prestando atención.

Las horas pasaron sin problemas, y yo tenía que ver a la profesora Haswell después de clase para mi tarea extra - un ensayo sobre Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare. Di un suspiro de alivio después de que me lo asignó, sabiendo muy bien que Shakespeare sería fácil. Había hecho informe tras informe de él en la escuela secundaria, por lo que todo estaría bien.

Cuando dejé mi mochila en el asiento de adelante, mi teléfono sonó en la parte trasera de mi bolsillo.

–¿Hola?– Dije, sin siquiera mirar el identificador de llamadas.

–Bella–, una voz de soprano llamó. –Necesito que me traigas algo.

–Muy bien, ¿qué es, Alice?– Le pregunté mientras ponía la llave en la ignición.

Hubo un largo silencio, y justo cuando yo abrí la boca para hablar, Alice habló. –¡Se nos acabaron los batidos para perder peso!–, Declaró con ansiedad.

Suspiré. –Hablas en serio.– Ni siquiera lo hice una pregunta.

Oí a Alice quejarse en el fondo. -_Sí_. Necesito mis batidos para perder peso inmediatamente, B!

–¿Y tú no puedes conseguirlos por ti misma?

–No.

Una risa escapó de mis labios, pero negué con la cabeza después, suspirando. –Bien, bien. Voy a estar en casa en una hora.

–¿Una hora?– Exclamó Alice en tono consternado. –¿Por qué?

–Porque, inteligente, hay tráfico–, le dije, riendo otra vez mientras me detenía en un semáforo rojo. –Nos veremos pronto, Ali. Resiste.

Pude imaginar su mala cara en la otra línea. –Bien–, resopló. –Y tráeme la que suelo beber. Bye, bye.

Colgamos, y cuando llegué a la tienda, me dirigí directamente a la sección de productos lácteos, con ganas de volver a casa tan pronto como pudiera para que pudiera comenzar el trabajo de este semestre.

–Batidos para perder peso,– murmuré bajo mi respiración, mis ojos explorando de la sección de productos lácteos.

Presté mucha atención a las etiquetas, sabiendo exactamente qué marca le gustaba a Alice. Antes de esto, tenía una gran adicción a Red Bull. Ahora quería una Milky Cow.

Entonces sonreí triunfalmente, llegando a coger un paquete de batidos de leche de Milky Cow

Alice estaría orgullosa de mí, pensé mientras caminaba hacia delante.

Sin darme cuenta, choqué con una persona, haciendo que se tropezara de lado un poco.

–¡Mira por dónde vas!– Gritaron.

–¡Oh, lo siento!–, Exclamé, tratando de estabilizar a la persona con la que había chocado: una mujer. Al final, tropecé con el carrito de compras y choqué con ella. Al final, fue ella la que nos sostuvo a las dos. Sonrojándome, le dije, –Lo siento de nuevo. Yo no soy la persona más coordinada del mundo.

La mujer parecía tener mi edad. Tenía los ojos color azul hielo y el pelo color rubio fresa más sedoso y hermoso que jamás había visto. Para añadir a esto, era hermosa. Absolutamente magnífica. De hecho, su belleza rivalizaba la de Rosalie. Su cuerpo era perfecto en todo sentido, y los tacones que llevaba hacían que sus piernas de color blanco lechoso parecieran largas y delgadas.

Pero llevaba una mueca en la cara.

–L-lo siento...– Balbuceé, todavía tratando de superar su mirada intimidante.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y se veía hermosa y mala al mismo tiempo.

–Mira por dónde vas–, la mujer escupió en una voz sedosa y fría.

Mi boca se abrió, y la furia se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

–¿Perdón?– Le dije, entrecerrndo los ojos. –Dije que lo sentía.– _Chica_ _loca_.

–Lo siento no es suficiente en mi mundo–, se burló, mirando mi ropa de bajo costo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba cubierta de pantalones vaqueros y chaquetas de diseñador. –¿De dónde sacaste eso?–, Preguntó, señalando a mi sudadera. Por un momento, realmente pensé que quería saber. Pero entonces ella dijo, –¿El refugio de personas sin hogar?

Mi quijada cayó por segunda vez. –Yo…

–¿Un vagabundo te ofreció su sudadera o algo así?– Preguntó, sonriendo dulcemente.

–Eso es increíblemente grosero– le dije, mi voz se alzó. Sabía que la gente que pasó junto a nosotros nos veía extraño, pero no me importaba. La justicia es la justicia. –No puedes…

–¿O vives allí?– Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y sonriendo. –¿Tu novio te echó de su casa? Quiero decir, yo no me sorprendería–. Rió, el sonido de tono alto y muy femenino.

–¿Le hablas así a todos los que te encuentras?– Le pregunté, absolutamente aterrada.

Su sonrisa se amplió, y sacudió la cabeza, dando otra mirada a mi ropa. –Sólo a los menos afortunados.

Mi mandíbula, literalmente, golpeó el suelo. Qué arrogante, engreída, absorta pe…

–¿Tanya?– Dijo una voz sedosa.

De inmediato la reconocí. Y también lo hizo la mujer, al parecer.

Mientras me tensaba, la mujer - que yo supuse era Tanya - pareció relajarse. Cambió su peso en un pie y dio la vuelta, frente a Edward con una sonrisa coqueta.

–Edward–, estuvo a punto de ronronear, actuando como si yo no estuviera allí.

Adonis looked at her for a moment, and then his eyes darted to me. Then they moved back to Tanya. His eyes hardened as he stared at her, his expression absolutely indecipherable.

–¿Edward?– Le pregunté, tomando un tímido paso hacia adelante.

Me miró de nuevo, sus labios apenas separándose mientras dijo, –Bella–. Me dio una breve saludo.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, y aunque sólo fue un minuto, a mi me parecieron horas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran tan impresionantes y

Estaba muy consciente de que a mi lado, Tanya frunció el ceño, al parecer, no le gustaba el hecho de que Edward no le estaba prestando atención a ella. Para asegurarse de que lo hiciera, se aclaró la garganta. En voz alta.

Edward saltó ligeramente, y desvió su mirada a Tanya de nuevo. Sus ojos como piscinas sin fin de líquido verde endurecieron, y su labios formaron una línea sombría.

–Así que, Edward,– Tanya empezó, tomando varios pequeños pasos hacia él. Sus tacones de aguja hacían _Clickity_ _clackity_ en el piso del supermercado. Ella le sonrió, con delicadeza colocando su mano sobre su hombro. Me di cuenta de cómo él se tensó, con los ojos mirando cada lugar posible, excepto ella. –Ha sido un largo tiempo, ¿no?

Finalmente, la miró, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de los labios. Pero no era genuina - pude ver eso. Él sólo estaba siendo amable.

–Sí–, estuvo de acuerdo, torpemente torciéndose para darle un abrazo. Después de unos dos segundos, parecía alejarse, sólo para que los brazos de Tanya estuviera enredados completamente alrededor de su torso.

Edward entrecerró los ojos en los productos lácteos, dando un suspiro agravado antes de voltear a mí. Sus ojos estaban pidiendo mi ayuda, así que me crucé de brazos y asentí con la cabeza, aclarando mi garganta.

Él me envió una sonrisa, que fue definitivamente sincera, y dio un paso atrás mientras Tanya miraba a su alrededor, aturdida pero molesta que hubiera terminado tan pronto.

–Entonces,– dije con nerviosismo, empujando mi mano vacía en el bolsillo. Me mordí el labio, de repente interesada en mis zapatos. –¿Ustedes ... uh ... estaban juntos?

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

–No.

–Sí.

Edward miró a Tanya, una mirada cabreada en su cara. Pero Tanya no lo miraba, ella me miraba, una expresión petulante y que decía en-tu-cara en su rostro.

–Tanya ...– Edward silbó y discretamente movió la cabeza hacia ella.

Ella rompió su mirada de la mía y lo miró, viendo a los ojos soñadores.

–¿Sí, Eddiebear?

Tosí para ocultar mi risa, y Edward me envió una rápida mirada de "cállate". Sonreí inocentemente, pero me tapé la boca con la manga.

–Tanya–, gruñó desgraciadamente, dando un paso de distancia.

Ella le siguió, aferrada a su brazo como un cachorro perdido. Ella me recordó un poco a Mike Newton, con su aferramiento y todo eso.

–¿Qué pasa?–, Preguntó, haciendo un mohín mientras acariciaba el pecho de Edward de forma espectacular (que llevaba una polo gris, que abrazaba a su torso, haciendo hincapié en los músculos debajo) con una uña larga y falsa. –Eddiebear, ¿qué es?

Edward parecía que quería correr ahora. Estaba mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre mí y Tanya, no queriendo a Tanya allí, o no queriendo que yo estuviera ahí de testigo. Sonreí, cruzando mis brazos otra vez y levantando una ceja.

Edward suspiró, mirando a Tanya. –Yo ...

–¿Qué pasa, bebé?

Creo que iba a vomitar.

Edward palideció, echando una mirada nerviosa a todo el mercado. –Yo...

Yo no podía soportarlo más. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. –Él tiene novia–, le interrumpí, osando de cruzar la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Era mi turno de verme con aire satisfecho.

La sonrisa de Tanya se desvaneció casi de inmediato, y luego se echó a reír. –¿De veras? ¿Esperas que crea eso?– Ella no me dejaba de responder, y Edward sólo me miró con asombro. –Eddeiebear nunca saldrían con alguien como tú–, se burló con indignación.

Traté de ignorar el dolor de la herida que brotaba en mi estómago, obligando a una mirada feroz en mi cara. –Escucha, cabezona y arrogante _pe_…

–En realidad–, interrumpió Edward, una mirada divertida en su cara, –ella es mi novia–, le dijo a Tanya, sonriendo mientras su mano torpemente viajó alrededor de mi espalda hasta la cintura. Suavemente me llevó a su lado, y tomé el breve momento de inhalar su fragancia dulce y embriagadora, que se arremolinaba alrededor de mí.

Tanya se veía como asesina.

Le sonreí. La venganza es una perra. –Hemos estado saliendo desde...

–Febrero pasado,– Edward terminó sin problemas, frotando suavemente círculos en mi cintura. Aunque sabía que nada de eso era real, no pude evitar sonrojarme y esperar de que tal vez había una posibilidad ... no. Edward ni siquiera me considera su amiga. No había manera de poder llegar a ninguna parte si no éramos amigos, para empezar.

Tanya estaba mirando la mano en mi cintura, como si se tratara de algún tipo de tragedia.

–Ahora, si nos podrías dejar solos...– dijo Edward con su voz musical, una sonrisa cordial formándose en su bello rostro. –Fue un placer volver a verte.

Tanya tragó saliva y asintió, viéndose completa y totalmente sin una gota de sangre mientras se apresuraba a irse. Cuando ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído, nos desenredamos de nosotros mismos, y di un paso atrás, dándome la vuelta para enfrentarme a él con una expresión de suficiencia.

–Dime una cosa– le dije, interrumpiendo lo que él iba a decir.

Su mandíbula se cerró, y él asintió con la cabeza, viéndose cauteloso y con cara de poker de repente.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba totalmente disfrutando de esto. –¿Tú ya Tanya alguna vez salieron?

Entrecerró los ojos, pero asintió en silencio. Estaba con el ceño fruncido ahora.

–Podías haber mentido, sabes,– canté. –Después de todo, eso fue una muy buena mentira cuando Tanya estaba aquí.– Le di un codazo en su hombro, riendo.

Edward dio un gruñido y cerró los ojos. Entonces miró los batidos de leche en mi mano. –¿Milky Cow?–, Dijo, cambiando de tema. –Batidos para perder peso–,leyó la etiqueta. Él sonrió, levantando una ceja.

Me sonrojé, conscientemente moviendo mi cuerpo para cubrirlo. –Es para mi amiga.

–Claro.

–No, en serio.

–Mhmm.

Resoplé, y se rió entre dientes, se pasó una mano por su cabello ya desordenado, de color bronce.

Tomó una respiración profunda.– Gracias –, dijo Edward con ansiedad, en espera de mi reacción.

Me sonrojé pero saludé con la mano con indiferencia. –Tú me ayudaste con mi muñeca rota, así que…

–Fracturada.

–Lo que sea.– Puse los ojos en blanco. –Es lo menos que podía hacer ... ya sabes, salvarte de tu ex.– Moví las cejas, riéndome de la mirada sombría en su rostro.

–Independientemente de eso, gracias–, dijo con sinceridad, ofreciéndome una sonrisa genuina.

Le sonreí, pero luego mi teléfono vibró, y levanté un dedo mientras buscaba a tientas en mi bolsa tratando de encontrar mi teléfono.

Me las arreglé para sacarlo, sólo para que se escapara de mis dedos. Edward lo atrapó sin problemas, sosteniéndolo por mí. Me sonrojé, tomándolo de él mientras él tomaba las latas de Milky Cow de mis manos. Traté de protestar, pero él sólo movía la cabeza y le hizo señas a mi teléfono celular.

Con un suspiro, dije, –¿Hola?

–¡Bella!– Alice gritó. –¡Tienes que volver a casa!

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– Grité, enviando a Edward una mirada rápida. Él me miraba, la preocupación clara en su cara. En mi interior gritaba por el hecho de que parecía que le preocupaba, pero rápidamente lo superé. Había asuntos más urgentes.

–Es Rose–, dijo Alice preocupada. –Se encerró en el baño.

–¿Qué?–, Exclamé, ya corriendo a la parte delantera de la tienda. Rosalie debía estar en Nueva York ... ¿qué estaba haciendo en casa?

Unos pasos hacían eco de detrás de mí, y me volví para encontrar que Edward me seguía.

Me sorprendió al tomar mi mano y me llevó hasta la caja más cercana y más vacía.

Oí una voz - que reconocí como la de Jasper - diciendo, –Alice, tienes que calmarte.

–¡Maldita sea, Jasper! ¡_No me voy a calmar_!– Alice gritó de regreso. Oí un sollozo ahogado. –Yo no sé por qué–, exclamó Alice, sonando frustrada y enfadada al mismo tiempo. –Pero no quiere abrir. Y Bella, no responde.– Hubo un ruido sordo, y, a continuación, dijo Alice,–¡Rose! ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta.

–No puedo saber si ella me está ignorando, o viva, o muerta, o si siquiera está ahí–, dijo Alice en un apuro, sonando culpable y adolorida.

–Oh, Dios–,dije mientras Edward y yo huimos de la tienda. Me llevó a su Volvo plateado. –Espera, Alice. Ya voy.

Rápidamente colgué el teléfono, y luego miré a Edward.

–Tú…

–Te llevaré a casa–, dijo estoicamente.

–Pero mi camioneta...

–Esto es más rápido.

–¿Cómo…?

–¿Quieres volver a casa o no?–, Preguntó, levantando una ceja. La puerta del lado del pasajero ya estaba abierta, lista para que yo entrara.

Me mordí el labio y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero, rápidamente poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto aceleró el motor.

Muy pronto, estábamos en la carretera, manejando en dirección a mi apartamento a 90 millas por hora. En circunstancias normales, me habría quejado de su conducción rápida. Pero en este momento, yo estaba agradecida por ello.

–¿Cómo lo sabías?– Dije en voz baja, mirándolo con incredulidad.

Edward hizo una mueca, impaciente, tocando con los dedos el volante cuando llegamos a una parada. Los coches de los carriles laterales nos pasaron, siendo una simple mancha de colores. –Bella, debiste haber visto la mirada en tu cara.

–¿Qué?

Volteó un poco la cabeza, midiendo mi reacción. –Tenías una mirada en tu cara que tenía "algo está mal" escrito por todas partes. Y por la forma en que estabas corriendo, tenía que haber sido importante

.

No respondí. Era demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien.

–Gracias–, susurré finalmente, jugando con las mangas de la sudadera. Estábamos cerca del apartamento ahora. Entonces jadeé, mirando alrededor del coche. –¿Tú pagaste por los batidos de leche?– Exclamé.

Esbozó una sonrisa, pero no respondió.

–Ay, carajo–,dije, apoyando el codo contra la puerta. Miré el paisaje familiar pasar, mis pensamientos tratando de averiguar por qué Rosalie estaba de vuelta en casa. No se suponía que volviera a casa pronto. ¿Fue porque no le gustaba su trabajo? No podía ser. Había soñado con ser una modelo desde su primer año de la secundaria.

Tan pronto como Edward cambió la palanca hacia Park, yo estaba fuera del coche, corriendo hacia el ascensor con él en mi talón.

Con toda honestidad, no me importaba que viniera. La expresión de calma y serenidad de Edward parecía lo necesario en un momento como este, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, lo jalé del brazo en el momento en que el ascensor llegó al piso correcto.

Corrimos por el pasillo, me tropecé una vez y Edward tuvo que cacharme, y rápidamente puse la llave en la cerradura.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, entré. El apartamento estaba extrañamente silencioso.

–¿Hola?– Llamé con voz temblorosa, tomando dos pasos más. Podía sentir el pecho de Edward presionado contra mi espalda, y me apoyé en él, temerosa de lo que pudiera venir después. –¿Alice?

No hubo respuesta.

–Alice, ¿estás ahí?– Llamé, mordiéndome el labio mientras miraba ansiosamente por todo el apartamento espacioso. Justo delante de la puerta de la sala grande, con sofás de cuero y una mesita de cristal. En la mesa de café había una computadora portátil plateada con varias hojas de papel esparcidas alrededor de ella. Mi estación de trabajo. A mi izquierda estaba la cocina, las luces apagadas en el bar y todo en silencio y sin molestias. Al lado de la puerta había tres maletas, todos los cuales reconocí como las de Rosalie. Definitivamente estaba aquí.

–¿Rose? Respiré, mis ojos como dardos en todo el apartamento. Era como si todo hubiera sido aniquilado. Di otro paso vacilante, my aliento saliendo en suspiros desiguales.

–¿Bella?–, Dijo alguien.

–Jasper–, dije, con un suspiro de alivio mientras salía de la puerta de la habitación de Alice. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, y luego miró a Edward por un momento. Luego miró a la puerta del baño, una expresión curiosa y un poco preocupada en su rostro. Una luz amarilla se vió debajo, alertando que alguien estaba efectivamente adentro.

–No responde a ninguno de nosotros–, murmuró Jasper con calma.

Di un paso terrible hacia el baño, pero Edward suavemente apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro, una mirada extrañamente calmada en su rostro. El agraciadamente se acercó a la puerta del baño, presionando su oreja contra ella. Frunció el ceño, las comisuras de su labios se doblaron hacia abajo.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente. Esto no era una buena señal.

Caminé tímidamente hacia él, dándole una mirada interrogatoria con mis ojos. No respondió, pero puso un dedo en su boca, diciéndome que me callara.

Le hice caso y pegué mi oreja a la puerta.

Lo siguiente que oí hizo que mi corazón cayera a mi estómago.

Oí a alguien llorando, pero no eran sollozos o berreos. Estaba lloriqueando, como si la persona estuviera llorando… mientras estaba concentrada en hacer algo _mas…_

–Oh, no– susurré con voz ronca. –¿Rose?– Fue apenas un susurro. –Rosalie Hale,– llamé, más fuerte ahora. El lloriqueo no terminó. De hecho, parecía aumentar. –Rosalie.– Hubo un fuerte golpe, y luego completo silencio.

Miré a Edward, quien asintió, mirando mi cabello. Me tomó un momento comprender, pero cuando lo hice, saqué un pasador de mi cabello y se lo di. Se agachó hacia la cerradura, girándola silenciosamente para ver si abría. Para sorpresa de nadie, no lo hizo. Luego forzó la cerradura como experto, como si lo hubiera hecho por años sin terminar.

La cerradura tronó, y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Inmediatamente nos bañó una luz amarillenta. La parte de arriba del lavabo estaba normal. No había nada raro o fuera de lugar ahí. Pero el lavabo en general… había una tinta profunda y roja manchada en los bordes…

Mi mirada voló al piso junto a la regadera y jadeé, mi mano volando a mi boca para ahogar mi grito. –¡_Rose_!


	9. El Segundo Paso

–¡Oh, por Dios!– grité, rápidamente corriendo hacia mi mejor amiga, quien estaba tirada en el suelo frío del baño, medio consciente. –¡Rose! ¡Rose!

Tenía una navaja en una mano, y en la otra, había cortadas grandes en su muñeca. La sangre salía de ellas asquerosamente, la piel estaba raspada y cortada rudamente y sin cuidado. Intenté no mirar las heridas, pero ya me estaba mareando. Su cabello rubio estaba alrededor de ella, y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e hinchados, sus labios medio abiertos mientras estaba en el suelo flojamente.

–Rosalie,– jadeé, tomando su mano sudorosa entre mis manos y tratando de mantenerla despierta y conmigo.

Ella sólo lloriqueó, sus ojos moviéndose alrededor inseguros.

–Las cortadas no son profundas,– Edward murmuró suavemente, y me di la vuelta, momentáneamente olvidando la difícil situación. Estaba sosteniendo su muñeca cortada en la mano, y con la otra, sacó su teléfono celular. –Tenemos que llamar a los paramédicos.

–¿Qué?– Dije, respirando profundo por la nariz mientras el olor mohoso y salado se arremolinaba alrededor de mí. –¿P-Por qué estás haciendo e-eso?– Las paredes color menta verde del cuarto de baño parecían rebotar y multiplicarse.

–Bella, trató de suicidarse. Tenemos que conseguir ayuda –, dijo con desesperación, sus ojos suplicando hasta que finalmente asentí. Entonces miró de reojo a la puerta de la ducha de cristal, y yo vertiginosamente seguí su mirada. Mis ojos se posaron en la sangre vaga, pero presente mancha en la esquina de la manija de metal.

Me volví a Rosalie, finalmente, dándome cuenta de la mancha de sangre en el suelo al lado de su cabeza. Sus párpados se abrieron, y luego se cerraron, escondiendo los ojos azules debajo de ellos. Se llenaron de lágrimas y cayeron por sus mejillas, que se habían vuelto anormalmente pálidas.

–¡Rose!–, grité, presa del pánico al mirar hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre la cara y la muñeca. Se veía tan muerta y sin vida. –Rose, oh, Dios…

–Bella–, dijo Alice en su voz de soprano. Pero fue una que no conocía… sin esperanza.

–Alice–, dije en voz baja, arrancando mi mirada de Rosalie para concentrarme en la chica que parecía hada.

Alice entró en el cuarto de baño, caminando ágilmente alrededor de Edward y arrodillándose junto a Rosalie. Jasper esperó en silencio en un rincón, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y su frente arrugada por la preocupación.

Alice tomó por la fuerza la navaja de la mano de Rosalie, lanzándola en el fregadero y manchando la porcelana con más sangre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y ahora, más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

–Rose–, susurró con ansiedad, ayudándome a acariciarle el pelo. Ambas ignoramos las salpicaduras rojas que pintaban el suelo. –¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie soltó un jadepo, y en lugar de responder, dio un fuerte y triste llanto y se volcó sobre su lado, llorando en sus manos.

–Rose, vamos a quitarnos del piso,– Alice murmuró entre sollozos.

Pero Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, temblaba mientras sacaba su brazo hacia atrás.

Alice lloraba junto con ella, y miré a Edward a través de mis lágrimas, esperando que estuviera mirando a Rosalie. En cambio, estaba mirando a Alice. Una expresión extraña y confusa estaba en su rostro mientras miraba a mi mejor amiga, haciendo que pareciera como si estuviera a de millas de distancia en lugar de a tres pies frente a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada, se acercó y sin decir palabra me llevó a su regazo, metiendo mi cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Él simplemente me abrazó, pasando los dedos por mi pelo y nos balanceaba adelante y atrás.

Las próximas horas eran manchas de luz, gritos y sollozos. Rosalie fue llevada al hospital más cercano (el hospital al que fui por mi fractura de muñeca) y Alice, Jasper, y yo la seguimos en otro coche. Mientras tanto, Edward fue a recoger mi camioneta. Me dijo que había cancelado su turno para esta noche, diciendo que en realidad no era un problema y que Victoria había entendido. Yo estaba agradecido, pero culpable al mismo tiempo.

Rosalie fue llevada a una habitación de hospital, donde un doctor la esperaba pacientemente, una expresión solemne en su rostro joven.

–¿Está todo bien?– Edward murmuró, media hora más tarde.

Levanté mi mirada para ver su cara, mi garganta irritada y seca, mis ojos rojos. Alice estaba dormida en el pecho de Jasper, y me di cuenta de que Edward tomó otro vistazo rápido hacia ella. Frunció el ceño, pero tan pronto como apareció, desapareció.

Se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo una botella llena de agua. –Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.

Le sonreí débilmente, tomándola agradecidamente de él y bebiendo la mitad de la botella en tres segundos. El líquido fresco fluía por mi garganta, haciéndome sentir fresca y un poco mejor.

–Gracias–, murmuré.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor en el hospital con tristeza, como si se sintiera abrumado por el medio ambiente. Sus ojos miraban de la enfermera al doctor, del doctor a la enfermera, un aspecto peculiar pintando su rostro hermoso y perfecto. Suspiró, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y bajando la cabeza entre sus manos. De repente, parecía como si él fuera un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, en lugar de un joven músico de veintidós años. Cautelosos y cansado. Estresado.

–Hola, he llegado hasta aquí tan pronto como fue posible–, dijo una voz profunda y ronca.

Jasper, Edward y yo levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo, y sentí una sonrisa de gratitud formarse en mi cara cuando me levanté y abracé a Jacob.

–Hola–, murmuré en su hombro voluminoso. –Gracias por venir.

–No fue nada, Bells–, respondió, acariciando mi pelo. –Lo siento, no podía ser antes. Hubo un…

–Está bien,– le interrumpí, sólo estando en deuda por tenerloo aquí. Jacob siempre fue un consuelo con quien estar. Dio un paso atrás, sonriendo hacia mi nuevo mejor amigo. Sus ojos color negro carbón se encontraron con los míos, y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

–Ella estará bien–, prometió, frotando círculos en los lados de mis brazos. –Rosalie es una chica fuerte.

–Si fuera fuerte, no habría tratado de suicidarse–,dije en voz baja, pasando a sentarme junto a Edward. Jacob se sentó frente a mí, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

Nos sentamos alrededor de diez minutos, sólo esperando ansiosamente. Jasper estaba en silencio, su mirada perdida en el espacio, como de costumbre. Pero sus ojos estaban preocupantes y arrepentido, y era inquietante.

Jasper era la persona más tranquila e integrada que jamás había conocido en toda mi vida. Él era sofisticado y fresco de todo, sólo una sonrisa de vez en cuando y no decía mucho. Si bien con sus amigos, era más abierto y hablador. Cuando Jasper estaba preocupado por algo - o cualquier cosa, para ese caso - a menudo significaba, "Mierda. Estamos jodidos."Pero tal vez yo estaba malinterpretándolo - tal vez, era sólo porque era su hermana la que había intentado suicidarse.

Y mi mejor amiga. Y la amante de James.

De pronto, salté de mi asiento, sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos que estaban sentados, inmóviles en su lugar.

–¿Bella?–Dijo Jacob, poniéndose de pie también. Miró a Edward, que había tomado la libertad de ponerse de pie junto a mí.

Ambos me estaban mirando fijamente, y me encogí en sus miradas. –No está aquí–, murmuré en voz baja, mirando a mi alrededor con aprensión. Realmente no había señal. ¿No sabía? ¿Pasó algo?

–¿Quién?– Edward murmuró en voz baja, dando un pequeño paso hacia mí. Me di cuenta que Jacob se inmutó y entrecerró los ojos, pero él no hizo nada para estar más cerca.

–¿Quién no está aquí?– Preguntó Edward.

–James.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

PdV de Edward

Me quedé mirando a Alice Brandon. Estaba dormida, con la cabeza metida en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Jasper. Era extraño que yo acababa de conocer a estas personas, y sin embargo sentía que los conocía de todo el tiempo. Especialmente a Alice.

¿Me conocía? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Quién era yo?

Porque, por extraño que parezca, yo sabía exactamente quién era. Bueno. Más o menos.

El hecho de que la reconocía provocaba un nuevo interés. ¿Quién era esta chica, y por qué me parecía tan familiar? ... ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

Miré a Bella, que se mordía el labio rosa cereza y miraba con nerviosismo la zona de espera del hospital. El chico que se llamaba Jacob tuvo que irse unos diez minutos, alegando que iba tarde para algo. A pesar de sus protestas, Bella le dijo que fuera. Que acaba de demostrar cuán amoroso y generoso era.

Impacientemente pasé los dedos por mi cabello. El médico todavía no había llegado a decirnos los resultados.

Como si fuera el momento justo, un médico se presentó ante Bella, y ella lo miró ansiosamente, sus ojos color chocolate anchos e inocentes. –¿Está bien?–Preguntó con una voz suave y sedosa.

El hombre sonrió, ajustándose los anteojos y mirando fijamente el portapapeles en la mano. –Rosalie está muy bien. Ella está descansando ahora. Su muñeca está vendada, así como su cabeza. Ella podrá volver a casa mañana por la tarde, suponiendo que todo vaya bien con el psiquiatra.

Bella abrió los ojos, y se levantó violentamente, golpeando la silla en la pared por su prisa. Instintivamente me levanté con ella, mi mano de alguna manera haciendo su camino a su brazo. Me miró brevemente, y luego volvió a mirar al médico.

–¿Psiquiatra?

El médico asintió, con expresión impasible. –Tenemos que hacerle un par de preguntas, pero eso será todo.

–¿Qué tan graves son las lesiones?– Jasper preguntó de repente, hablando por primera vez en dos horas. Todavía estaba sentado en la silla de espera con Alice desparramada en su regazo, pero sus ojos estaban muertos mientras miraba al hombre.

La cara de póquer del médico se tambaleaba, una expresión sombría lo sustituía. –Además de las cortadas en su muñeca, tiene una lesión menor en la cabeza. Tal vez por una caída.

Miré a Bella, y su pelo marrón chocolate caía en ondas por encima de su hombro, ocultando su rostro de mí. Sacudió su hombro, así que sabía que estaba llorando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, envolví mi brazo alrededor de ella y la jalé a mi pecho. Tenía que sacar todo.

–No es grave–, continuó el doctor solemnemente, hablando con Jasper ahora. –Pero tendrá dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando durante la próxima semana o dos. Ella está durmiendo ahora, y bajo gran cuidado. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, el médico nos dejó a nosotros mismos. Nos quedamos en la sala de espera por las próximas horas, para Bella se negó a irse, así como Jasper (Alice estaba dormida).

–¿Quieres que me vaya?– Le había preguntado a Bella en un punto en el silencio.

Ella me miró, sus ojos inyectados de sangre preocupados y temerosos. Entonces ella me sorprendió sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndola sobre mi hombro. Me tensé por un momento, antes de que reajustara mi cuerpo para que fuera más cómodo para ella. Hubo demasiada indecisión.

Al atardecer, el médico se acercó a nosotros con una tablilla en la mano.

–¿Les gustaría visitar Rosalie?–, nos preguntó amablemente, ofreciéndonos una pequeña sonrisa. –Ella está despierta. Están permitidos dos visitantes a la vez.

Miré a Bella, metiendo un mechón de pelo castaño y sedoso detrás de su oreja. –Bella?– Murmuré. Ella me miró, frotándose los ojos con furia. –¿Quieres ver a Rosalie?

Bella miró a Alice y luego a mí. Vaciló, y luego asintió, limpiándose los ojos otra vez antes ponerse de pie y sonreírme suavemente. Ella era hermosa.

–¿Jasper?, Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre si pecho, como si tratara de mantener la compostura.

Jasper asintió solemnemente, volviendo su mirada hacia mí. –¿Puedes cuidar a Alice?

Como si su nombre fuera una especie de alarma, la joven se movió en la pierna de Jasper, y luego dos pequeños brazos pálidos se empezaron a estirar. Alice abrió sus ojos diminutos perezosamente, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de los rincones de sus labios. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar lo que había sucedido.

De repente, se puso de pie en un movimiento demasiado rápido para un humano. –¡Aydiosmío!– Alice gritó, llevándose las manos a la boca mientras los otros la miraban, alarmados. Jasper y Bella rápidamente la hicieron callar, apresurándose a darle un resumen de toda la noche.

La miré de un lado mientras Alice asentía con la cabeza, su cabello corto y negro como la tinta rebotando junto con sus movimientos. Miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Jasper y Bella, como si sus caras tuvieran las respuestas a todos sus problemas.

–Jasper, ve primero,– Bella le susurró, dándole un suave empujón. –Tú y Alice vayan a visitar a Rose primero.

Alicia abrió la boca para protestar, pero Bella valientemente sostuvo su mano hacia arriba, meneando la cabeza con una expresión triste. –Vayan–, murmuró, mirando al médico, que esperaba pacientemente con una sonrisa contenta en su rostro. Yo quería hacer que desapareciera- en realidad, yo quería hacer que todo esto desapareciera, porque sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a Bella.

Cuando Alice y Jasper desaparecieron de la habitación, miré a Bella, que clavaba los ojos en el suelo.

–¿Bella?–, Le pregunté.

Saltó, me miró, y luego el más hermoso y adorable rubor se formó en sus mejillas.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. –Vamos a sentarnos.

Ella asintió en silencio, y tomé su pequeña mano suavemente, haciendo caso omiso de la chispa que sentí cuando nos tocamos.

La llevé a un área más vacía, más aislada de la sala de espera. –¿Quieres comer algo?– Le pregunté mientras me senté a su lado.

Bella jugó con la manga de la sudadera de esta mañana, y movió la cabeza, con la mirada fija con firmeza en el suelo de baldosas. Rápidamente miré el reloj… las ocho de la noche. La cena fue hace dos horas, y no había comido una sola cosa.

–¿Estás segura?– Le pregunté en voz baja, para que ella no tuviera hambre. Cuando me daba hambre, pasaba mi tiempo maldiciendo a las personas que se atrevieran a hablar conmigo. –Sé que la comida del hospital no es buena ... pero no hay restaurantes cer…

–Dime una cosa,– me interrumpió, volteando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

Me asomé a sus ojos marrones líquidos y tibios, sintiendo una extraña sensación de déjà vu. Asentí con la cabeza de todos modos, tratando de averiguar lo que quería de mí.

Bella sollozó, limpiándose los ojos rojos con la manga, trajo de vuelta su mirada determinada a la mía. Era tan fuerte e intensa que no podía apartar la mirada.

–¿Quién eres?

Esta pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, y me reí. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada feroz en su rostro, rápidamente me puse serio. –Soy Edward Cullen.– Mis labios temblaban en un esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa.

Bella resopló con rabia, cruzando los brazos y se mordió el labio mientras miraba pensativamente a su alrededor. Se veía absolutamente adorable.

–Ya sé–, murmuró. –Pero ... eres diferente–, concluyó. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero levantó un dedo. Tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor con incertidumbre, y luego suspiró, regresando su mirada hacia mí. –Hay algo raro contigo.

–¿Gracias?

Sacudió la cabeza. –¿Por qué eres amable conmigo?

–¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

Entrecerró sus ojos. –Si no me equivoco, hace un mes me dijiste que yo no era tu amiga.

Fruncí el ceño. –¿Así que los conocidos no pueden ayudar a sus compañeros conocidos?– Le pregunté, sonriendo.

Bella sopló de nuevo, metiendo un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de su oreja. –Eres imposible.

–Lo sé.

Ella gimió. –Ahí está. Otra vez –. Sacudió la cabeza, murmurando algo en voz baja. –Eres sarcástico, estás de mal humor, eres misterioso, y eres amable. Eres todas esas cosas. Quiero que elijas una.

–De mal humor.

–¿De mal humor?– Se burló.

–Ahh ... sarcástico es major.

Ella frunció el ceño. –¿Sarcástico es ...?

–Quiero ser misterioso–, le dije, sonriendo ante la mirada confusa en su rostro.

–Edward Cullen…

–Bella Swan…

Gimió, pero me pareció ver brevemente su sonrisa. Entonces ella me miró, una pequeña sonrisa, definitivamente adornando sus labios. –Quiero saber más sobre ti.

La mire fijamente, mi boca formando una línea delgada. –No.

–¿Qué?– Me sonrió. –¿Los conocidos no pueden aprender más acerca de sus compañeros conocidos?

–Eso los hace amigos–, murmuré.

Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia. –¡Todo el mundo gana!

En la mirada de felicidad en su rostro, me eché a reír. Esto era lo más feliz que había estado todo el día, desde que su mejor amiga - Rosalie - fue llevada al hospital. Y yo no podía decir que me quejaba - Bella era un ángel cuando se reía o sonreía.

Suspiré, apoyando la espalda en la silla y mirando al frente. Dos enfermeras pasaron junto a nosotros en sus batas azules, hablando animadamente sobre algo en el periódico.

Frente a mí, a mi izquierda, había una mujer que parecía estar en sus treintas, leyendo la revista People de la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Estaba mirando fijamente la página, un pequeño gesto en su rostro. A su izquierda había un niño pequeño que parecía tener cerca de cuatro años, chupándose el dedo pulgar mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Sus pequeños pies colgaban unos centímetros sobre el suelo, ya que oscilaba en un ritmo que sólo el niño podría inventar.

Aparte de la charla cerca, no parecía haber nadie nos escuchara.

Miré a Bella, que me observaba con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos. Su expresión era tan inocente que las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que lo supiera. –Bueno, me fui a Columbia College Chicago,– le dije. Vi sus ojos abrirse en reconocimiento, pero rápidamente se ocultó con una cara de póker. Sonreí - tanto como yo. –Me salí primer año ...– dije, pensando en cuándo había hablado de esto - estos oscuros años - en voz alta. –De hecho, me quedé sin dinero–, añadí tímidamente.

Nos sentamos en silencio, y Bella miraba al suelo, golpeando sus dedos contra el reposabrazos de la silla. Entonces me miró con curiosidad.

–¿Por qué?– Su voz sedosa murmuró, realmente curiosa. –Si no te importa que te pregunte–, añadió un segundo después, ruborizándose.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mi cara. Edward Cullen nunca sonríe. Bueno, eso intenta.

Suspirando, acurruqué mis dedos alrededor de mi pelo, recordando tres años atrás, cuando metí la pata en todo. Me di cuenta que no podía detenerme. Ella estaba totalmente enrredada.

–Carlisle y Esme, mis padres, querían que fuera medico–, le dije. No era como si estuviera orgulloso de mí mismo por lo que hice, pero al mismo tiempo, había una diferencia entre lo que yo quería, y lo que otros querían. La gente necesita entender eso. –Lo teníamos todo planeado desde el momento en puse un pie en la escuela secundaria. Volaría desde Alaska, donde yo vivía en ese momento, a California para asistir a Stanford. Entonces iba a volar a Nueva York para Cornell… una escuela de medicina. De tal palo, tal astilla.

Yo la miraba con curiosidad, y miró de vuelta, una hermosa expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

Miré sus ojos marrón cálido, de repente sintiendo que esto no era tan malo en absoluto. La manera en que permaneció en silencio, pero atenta, sin juzgar, parecía hacer que la atmósfera fuera muy cómoda. Me gustó. Tal vez Emmett tenía razón, tal vez tenía que abrirme.

Con ese pensamiento vagamente flotando en la parte trasera de mi mente, continue, –Pero eso era el problema–. Suspiré, rascándome el lado de mi cabeza, nervioso. Tal vez yo estaba malinterpretando su mirada de póker. Tal vez estaba interesada internamente o disgustada con lo que realmente era.

Me di cuenta que estaba mirando al suelo con vergüenza, así que traje mi mirada hacia arriba para ver la suya. Sus ojos marrón chocolate eran muy dulces y comprensivos, y por lo tanto me puse valiente y terminé mi historia.

–Yo no quería ser médico,– dije. –Sin embargo, Carlisle y Esme no lo sabían. Verás la cosa era que pasé todos mis años de escuela secundaria haciendo a todo el mundo feliz. Yo era el mejor de biología y química, y cada verano trabajaba como voluntario en hospitales y otros lugares. Cuanto más hacía esas cosas, más me daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo despreciaba. Yo no era como Carlisle,– Confesé a regañadientes. –Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, lo dejé a él y a Esme en la línea de seguridad. No me iba a ver a bordo de un avión diferente … que fue a Chicago, en lugar de California .

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sus dedos doblados cuidadosamente en su regazo. –Así que ... ¿llegaste a Chicago, entonces? ¿Para la escuela de música?– Supuso.

Sonreí y asentí. –Fui capaz de convencer a Carlisle que yo podía pagarlo por mi cuenta, aunque yo nunca estaba seguro de mí mismo. Y el resultado fue que no lo pude hacer.– Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar lo que pasó. –Me pillaron unos dos años más tarde… cuando yo debía estar en mi segundo año. Carlisle empezó a sospechar, y por lo general yo evitaba todas las preguntas acerca de Stanford. "¿Te gusta la gente?" Y "¿Cuál es el nombre de tu profesor?" Me acuerdo haber mentido acerca de todo.– Me reí de repente.– Una vez, me hizo una pregunta médica en medio de la cena, sólo para ver si me sabía la respuesta.

–No te la sabías, ¿verdad?– Bella dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Yo me reí. –No. Lo mire sin comprender y le pedí que me pasara la sal.

Nos reímos los dos, pero la risa de Bella fue la risa más Hermosa y extravagante que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

–¿Pero, cómo te pillan?–, Preguntó. –Pareces haber tenido todo planeado perfectamente.

Sonreí. –Lo tenía. Yo no creía que Carlisle estaría tan orgulloso. Me estaba comiendo por dentro, la forma en que dijo a todos sus colaboradores y amigos: "Sí, mi hijo se está convirtiendo en un médico." Pero realmente lo destruyó cuando él y Esme volaron a California para una visita sorpresa.– Bella tenía la boca abierta, pero rápidamente la cerró, con las mejillas volviéndose levemente rosadas. Pretendí no notarlo. –Es fácil imaginarse sus caras cuando se enteraron de que las autoridades nunca me había visto antes.

–Eso debe haber sido malo,– Bella murmuró.

Asentí. –Volaron a Chicago después de que confesé todo, y mientras lloraba Esme, Carlisle iba y venía. Tuvimos una gran discussion, la más grande que jamás hayamos tenido. Carlisle estaba decepcionado de mí, y Esme comenzó a culparse a sí misma por presionarme. Fue una situación muy retorcida y mal interpretada.

Vi, hipnotizado enfermizamente, mientras Bella metía en el labio inferior para morderlo, una mirada reflexiva en su rostro. Se veía tan adorable. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado eso esta noche?

Luego me sonrió tristemente, su mano pequeña y pálida llegando a la ligera a recostarse en mi mano desnuda, que estaba enroscada en un puño en mi rodilla. Su toque fue tan suave que apenas lo sentí, pero sabía que estaba allí. Era el toque más bellos que me habían dado.

–Lo siento–, susurró con timidez, pero su voz estaba mezclada con sincera disculpa.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Alice y Jasper aparecieron, y los dos estaban más pálidos que antes. Bella saltó de su asiento, su mano de inmediato desapareció de la mía.

–¿Está todo bien?–, Preguntó, preocupada, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre Alice y Jasper.

Yo estaba detrás de ella, viendo el hecho de que ambos parecían mucho más aliviadso, aunque todavía cansados y fatigados.

La chica de pelo corto y negro, Alice, sonrió con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, secándose los ojos.

–Ella está despierta–, fue todo lo que Jasper dijo.

Entonces, tanto él como Alice salieron del hospital, y me dejaron a mí y Bella solos en la sala de espera.

–Ve–, le dije. "–Voy a esperar aquí–. O puedo ir a casa. Lo que prefieras.

Bella se mordió el labio, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre yo y el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Rosalie. Luego, sacudió la cabeza. –Ven conmigo.

Di un respingo, desesperadamente no queriendo ir más allá de la sala de espera. Hay muchas razones por qué odiaba los hospitales, y excluyendo el tiempo cuando Bella se fracturó la muñeca, yo no quería estar aquí.

La culpa estaba royendo en el interior de mi estómago, pero asentí con la cabeza de todos modos, sin palabras siguiéndola por del pasillo.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

BELLA POV

–¿Rose?– Dije en voz baja, sentándome en una silla al lado de su cama.

La observé, esforzándome por no llorar, mientras sus párpados pálidos revoloteaban y se abrían. –¿Bella?– Rosalie preguntó con voz ronca. No pude dejar de notar el hecho de que todavía se veía hermosa, acostada en una cama de hospital después de casi suicidarse. Miró alrededor de la habitación del hospital confusamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de recordar lo que pasó. De repente, su grito de asombro llenó la sala, y ella me miró con pánico.

–¡Oh, B, lo siento!–, Se disculpó, y noté que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba.

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras trataba de calmarla. –¡Rose, Rose! Está bien. Te amo–, le dije.

Ella asintió frenéticamente, respirando profundamente y mirando frenéticamente la sala. Edward… que estaba en la esquina trasera de la sala con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta …y yo mirábamos el monitor del corazón mientras se redujo a un ritmo constante.

Luego miré a Rosalie, metiendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

–Hola–, murmuré. –Por favor. No me vuelvas a hacer eso.

Ella sollozó y asintió con la cabeza, suspirando en respuesta mientras contemplaba el techo.

–¿Me lo prometes?–, Le pregunté con firmeza, apretando su mano con fuerza en la mía.

Rosalie se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia mí. –Lo prometo.

Respiré un profundo suspiro de alivio, tratando de bloquear la imagen de ella tendida en el suelo ... sangre por todas partes ... su cuerpo pálido y sin vida, muerto ...

–¿Está todo bien?… Le pregunté a la fuerza, mirándola.

Rosalía cerró los ojos, y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba llorando otra vez.

Antes de que pudiera protestar o incluso consolarla, ella exclamó: –¡Soy una puta!

–¡No!–, Le respondí, jadeando. –Rosalie Hale, tu no eres una…

–Sí, lo soy–, murmuró, mirando hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella sollozó, suspirando con tristeza a la aguja en su mano. –¿Cómo llamas a una chica que engaña a su novio?

–Una chica que engaña a su novio…, le contesté con aire de suficiencia.

Rosalie gimió, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, desapareció, y suspiró con cansancio, murmurando algo en voz baja. –Es todo culpa mía, B.

Le sonreí con tristeza, sacudiendo la cabeza. –No, no lo es.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera has oído lo que hice.

–No necesito hacerlo,– le aseguré. –Eres Rosalie. Eres perfecta.

–Perfecta'–, citó en voz baja, poniendo los ojos en mí. –No.

–Sí–, contestó. –Rose, tú…

–Engañé a James–, dijo sin rodeos, observando mi expresión. Tuve cuidado de mantener mi rostro estoico para que no llorara de nuevo. –Fui a una discoteca con las chicas nuevas de la agencia de modelos–, explicó rápidamente, como si supusiera que pensaba mal de ella. –Me emborraché, y me encontré con este chico, y tuvimos una relación de una noche. ¡Fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida! Me refiero a la forma en que… olvídalo. Pero resulta que, él era el mismo hombre de la noche de tu cumpleaños, Bella.

Jadeé, mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Edward y Rosalie, una sensación de malestar en mi estómago. –¿Te refieres a Edward?– Chillé.

Me di cuenta que Edward giró la cabeza en mi dirección a la mención de su nombre, pero lo ignore, mirando fijamente a mi mejor amiga.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco, burlándose. –No, tonta. Emmett.

–¿Emmett?– Dijo Edward, apareciendo de repente detrás de mí.

Tanto Rosalie y yo saltamos por su repentina aparición. Abrí la boca para reprenderlo por ser tan grosero, pero Rosalie intervino.

–Sí,– dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con una expresión perpleja.

–¿Emmett Cullen?– Edward preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos a los pies de la cama de Rosalie.

Rosalie asintió en silencio, y Edward dio un gruñido, y levantó su mano para apretar el puente de su nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

Me puse de pie, dando un paso más cerca de él con cautela y apoyando una mano en su hombro. No había necesidad de más problemas.

–¿Lo conoces?– Rosalie preguntó mientras Edward murmuró palabrotas en voz baja. Cogí, "el maldito bastardo" y que "pinchazo", mucho, así que dejé de escuchar. Entonces Rosalie con voz entrecortada. "¿Están relacionados?"

Era mi turno de aliento. Cullen, Cullen.

Sin responder, Edward salió de la habitación del hospital, sacando su teléfono celular sin decir palabra.

Vimos, consternados, como la puerta se cerró.

–Bueno, eso fue amable,– dije sarcásticamente, voltéandome para encontrar a Rosalie derrumbada sobre su almohada, un brazo sobre sus ojos. Gimió exasperadamente. –Estoy tan jodida.

–¿Le dijiste a James?

El brazo de Rosalie voló sobre su cara, y me miró con el ceño fruncido. –¡Por supuesto que no!

–¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!– Le dije, levantando las manos. –¿Qué vas a hacer?

Rosalie suspiró, elevando el brazo hacia atrás sobre sus ojos. –No lo sé. Sólo quería acabar con todo. Me sentí tan culpable, y yo no estaba pensando.

Guardé silencio, mirando con una expresión de poker, aunque en el fondo, la simpatía y el dolor se revolvían en mi estómago.

–Bella–, susurró Rosalie. –No le digas a nuestros padres. A los de Alice, ni a los tuyos, ni a los míos. Por favor.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero Rosalie me miró, sus ojos suplicantes y la rógandome. Cerré la boca y asentí. Esto fue para ella.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n -

PdV de Edward

–Eres el más idiota de este planeta–, dije, dando vueltas a la entrada del hospital.

Me podía imaginar a Emmett sonriendo. –¿Yo?

–Sí, tú.

–Oh, gracias.

–Maldita sea, Em– le susurré, tirando de mi pelo por la frustración. –¿Siquiera quieres saber lo que hiciste?

Emmett rió entre dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, le dije: –Bueno, no me importa si no quieres saber. Te digo de todos modos.

Emmett se rió de todo corazón. –Creo que estoy bien con eso.

Me reí con él, aunque la mía fue amarga y enfadada. –¡Noticias! Una de las chicas con las que estuviste acaba de intentar suicidarse.

La risa de Emmett murió casi al instante, y me encontré con un silencio absoluto y total.

Sentí una sonrisa satisfecha formarse en mis labios.

El silencio siguió, y yo estaba a punto de colgar cuando su voz baja y ronca me interrumpió.

–¿Qué chica?–, Preguntó con cautela.

–¿Te suena Rosalie Hale?

Me respondió otro largo silencio, sin fin. Y luego colgó.

–¿Emmett?– Pregunté, un tanto alarmado. No hubo respuesta.

Miré a mi teléfono con incredulidad, preguntándome cómo alguien podría bromear acerca de herir a una persona - una mujer inocente, como Rosalie - tan fácilmente, y que luego simplemente cuelgue. Supongo que acaba de agregar otra razón a la lista de razones por las que odiaba a Emmett. Ese mujeriego / idiota / bastardo.

–¿Está todo bien?– La suave voz de Bella murmuró, alejándome de mi diatriba interna a mi hermano.

Me di vuelta, y ella estaba de pie detrás de mí con los brazos cruzados, una mirada suave e inquisitiva en su hermoso rostro. Ella parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la noche, la forma en que las farolas se reflejaba en su piel perfectamente clara. La forma en que soplaba el viento, la brisa moviendo mechones de pelo en su cara. La intensidad en sus ojos.

–Sí–, dije finalmente, mirando a mi teléfono celular antes de empujarlo de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Un viento áspero volvió a subir, y Bella se encogió de hombros con los brazos aún más apretados en torno a su pecho, trasladando el peso de un pie al otro. –Bien.

Me quedé mirando el suelo por un momento, preguntándome qué debía hacer a continuación. Nunca fui el tipo de hombre romántico y mi relación con Tanya no cuenta. Nunca me había sentido así - o había estado más confuso - en toda mi vida. Y ahora que yo estaba en la situación, no podia saber si era arriba o abajo.

Después de un momento de vacilación, di varios pasos más cerca de ella. –¿Tienes frío?– Me di cuenta de que su nariz y sus mejillas a su vez se volvieron un poco más rosas, muy probablemente por viento amargo, pero sacudió la cabeza. Era demasiado poco sensible para su propio bien.

–No. Estoy a punto de volver a casa–, dijo.

Sonreí. –Está bien. ¿Así que todo está bien entonces?– Le pregunté cuando empezamos a caminar a través del lote a su camioneta Chevrolet. Personalmente, yo la odiaba. Yo sabía que si y cuando llegara el momento, yo le compraría algo mejor. Tal vez un Mercedes Benz o un Ferrari o algo así. Otra cosa que lo que tenía. En el camino de regreso al hospital, casi se me salgo del vehículo para empujarla yo mismo.

Al darme cuenta de que estaba pensando sobre coches, me centré en los bellos ojos de Bella, escuchando mientras hablaba.

–Rosalie podría volver a casa mañana por la noche, como dijo el doctor,– Bella murmuró, y nos paramore en el lado del conductor de su camioneta. –Ella me dijo que estaba bien, así que creo que voy a creerle. Por una noche.

Sentí una sonrisa formarse en mi cara. –Es bueno saber eso. Me alegro de que ella esté mejor.

Bella se rió y asintió. –Ni siquiera ha sido un día todavía–, dijo, sonriendo. –Ella está durmiendo. Así que ... sí.

La miré fijamente, recordando de pronto que no había cenado.

–Oye, ¿tienes hambre?–, Le pregunté preocupado.

Bella sonrió y movió la cabeza. –Estoy bien. Pero creo que sólo voy a volver a casa y tomar un bocadillo o algo así. No quiero morir de hambre–, admitió, sonriéndome tímidamente.

Le sonreí una sonrisa torcida, y un pequeño rubor se deslizó en sus mejillas.

–Bueno, supongo que me voy a casa ahora–, dijo, ya entrando en su camioneta. –Yo ... eh ... gracias, Edward. Hemos tenido un buen día.

Yo asentí. –Lo tuvimos.

Bella sonrió, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el motor. Para mi sorpresa, ella bajó la ventanilla, y su rostro hermoso quedó a la vista .

–Luego nos vemos... amigo.– Con una sonrisa linda, ella salió rápido del estacionamiento.


End file.
